You're a Bet I'm Willing to Take
by TieYouUpInMyShoes
Summary: Rachel Berry, captain of the Cheerios and ruler of McKinley High is in a slump. Everything has become predictable and her life is lacking in excitement. Well, it was until Santana proposed a bet involving the gorgeous new English teacher, Miss Fabray. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, I just wanted to say I apologise for all the mistakes that you may find in this story. My relationship with grammar is not so good, and I don't have a beta so unfortunately there may be a few misplaced commas and apostrophes here and there. I hope you enjoy this anyway! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**Warning: **Quinn has a girl!peen in this story and there will most definitely be smut involved with said appendage. If you're not into that sort of thing, I'd advise you turn back now. If you are, then you're in the right place!

* * *

><p>Glancing around the cafeteria, Rachel let out a large sigh that heaved her small frame. She was bored, plain and simple. Not because she had nothing to this lunch hour but sit idly by and watch the rowdy zoo animals that attended McKinley high, but because her life lately had become so repetitive.<p>

In effect, she doesn't want to feel unhappy or ungrateful with her life at present because of her boredom, her life is currently pretty swell and she's thankful for the life she leads. She's the captain of the Cheerio's and is on her way to leading them to a fourth consecutive National title, she's captain of the ever thriving Glee club, she'll hopefully be attending the college of her choice this time next year and she's the most sought after girl to walk the halls of McKinley High. But her day-to-day life has just become so predictable.

It hasn't always been this way for the brunette, far from it. Putting her elbow on the table, she rests her head on her hand and thinks back to freshman year.

The first day Rachel walked in the door of McKinley High, with her childhood best friends and partners in crime, Brittany and Santana, she was ready to conquer the world. After ruling their middle school with Santana's fierceness, Rachel's determination and Brittany's kind heart, they planned to do just the same with high school, starting with cheerleading. Ever since watching Bring It On many summers ago, the three girls had aspired to be cheerleaders. And seeing as each girl had years training in dance and were extremely agile, they were more than capable.

As soon as they'd sussed out the dynamics of McKinley High, Rachel, Brittany and Santana had marched into the Cheerios auditions, gave everything they had and caught the eye of one Sue Sylvester. They were each given the nod of approval and with grin's upon their faces they skipped out of the gym with Sue yelling "You pathetic excuses for well adjusted teens better not let me down!" at their backs.

The next day, they were donned in the red and white of the Cheerios and Rachel had never felt more excited. The automatic popularity that came her way was empowering, and being apart of something so special made her feel special.

To Rachel's surprise, Sue seemed to take Rachel under her wing. The insane woman claimed that Rachel reminded her of her younger self, and she approved of Rachel's determination and hunger for success. Needless to say, after an a unfortunate situation in which the head Cheerio at the time found herself knocked up from the school's bad boy, she was immediately sacked from her position and the team and Rachel found herself the youngest person to become the captain of the Cheerios. Sue claimed that if she weren't legally able to captain the team herself, she'd have to have her clone do it. But before appointing Rachel captain though, she warned that if the brunette ever found herself pregnant, Sue would hunt her down and perform a hysterectomy on her herself.

Prior to becoming head Cheerio, Rachel had always been quite controlling. After she became head Cheerio, her controlling nature doubled and she ruled the school with a firm hand. She expected order, and with Santana as her intimidation factor and the introduction of slushies', order is what she got. She felt like the Queen of her castle.

After a successful year, Rachel entered her sophomore year the same as the year before, with her two best friends at her side once again. It was a new year, they were on top, everything was going great, and with the introduction of Glee club, things became even better. Rachel had been singing since before she could walk, possibly even before that considering her father's would always say she can out of the womb singing. She'd been taking vocal lessons every week since she was 6 and by golly if there was one thing Rachel Barbra Berry wanted to do with her life, it was be on Broadway.

So when Mr. Shuester decided to start up 'New Directions', there was no stopping her from being there, much to Sue Sylvester's dismay. She was aware that the kids that participated in the last glee club weren't exactly popular; in fact, they were the epitome of losers. Even the chess club kids picked on them. Santana had warned her that by joining up for a club notorious for it's bad popularity, she was just going to drag herself down to loserdom. But Rachel Berry wouldn't stand for it, she was not going to let the reputation of some club depict whether or not she would be a loser or not. So she took that club, with a reluctant Santana and excited Brittany and made it something more. She erased the stereotypical musical theatre and Christian folk myth that people thought of when hearing the word 'glee club' and made it relatable to everyone by showcasing music that was accessible to all caliber of people.

Her hard work with the glee club paid off, with all type of kids wanting to join, even Cheerio's and football players. She worked with Mr. Shuester and they found the best group of 20+ singers and dancers and they worked hard to qualify for Sectionals, then Regionals and finally, Nationals. Where they placed 7th, which was an outstanding effort for their first year.

Her junior went much the same, with her leading the Cheerios and the glee club to first place at Nationals. By this point in time she was practically the ruler of the school. Not a single soul dared to cross Rachel or her orders in fear of extra bullying or a slushy to the face.

Rachel wasn't a bully exactly, she wasn't mean cold-hearted bitch that went out of her way to tear people down, but she did what she needed to do in order to maintain social hierarchy. She had never slushied someone nor had she insistently bullied another but if someone stepped out of line, she dealt with it and that's why others were scared of her. And it wasn't just the unpopular that feared her; it was the football players, the hockey players and even some Cheerios as well. Solely because she had undermined expectations of popularity with the glee club once before, and if she could do that, she could turn the jocks popularity on their head as well.

Not everyone primarily feared her, however. Or at least many did, but they lusted after her equally. Girls and boys alike would stare after with want filled eyes as she strutted down the hallways. She has never been ignorant of others affections either, she's had her fair share of boyfriends, dates and flings. Ever since freshman year she's been on and off again with the likes off Finn Hudson: Quarterback of the football team and her leading man, Noah Puckerman: the resident bad boy and member of the football team, Sam Evans: member of the football team and glee club member and more. She ended her junior year single though, deciding she'd had enough of the drama that came with said boys.

Now, it was her senior year and she's found herself in a slump. She feels like she's achieved as much as one possibly can in high school. She holds a grade A academic standard, she's participated in enough extra curricular activities to last her a life time and she's tired of boys and their immaturity.

Heaving another sigh, Rachel looks around the cafeteria again and pondered whether or not she should get up and buy a garden salad or just eat the carrot sticks in her bag. That's if Brittany hadn't already snuck them out of her lunchbox, she swears that girl has ninja like skills. One time when they we-

"What's got your granny panties in a twist, midget?" Santana barked as she slammed her lunch tray on the table and sat down next to her, breaking her from her musings and making her jump.

Swallowing her squeak of surprise, Rachel leveled Santana with her best HBIC glare and responded, "Need I constantly remind you Satan, you're not _that_ much taller than me. So quit it with the dwarfism jokes."

Santana smirked and held her hands up in defense, "Whoa, settle down there Frodo. Just because you're vertically challenged doesn't give you a free pass to act out about that major stick up your ass. Besides, it's called 'little people' jokes. Don't be so insensitive."

A small smile crept onto her face as she scoffed and lifted her arm to flick the Latina in the ear. Her and Santana's relationship was extremely odd and even to her, quite baffling. They'd met in first grade and somehow they've stayed friends ever since. Their friendship mostly consists of fling insults each other's way but Rachel knows that if she ever needed it, Santana would have her back, as she has had many times before. Santana really gets on Rachel's nerves sometimes, okay maybe a lot, but Rachel loves the girl to death.

"But seriously, what's bothering you Rach?" Santana questions as she picks up the large hamburger on her tray and takes a huge bite. "Ugh, this burger tastes like shit." She adds with a grimace, her mouth full making Rachel cringe.

"Yeah well, you best eat it all anyway. After all, a whole cow would of died for that mammoth of a sandwich. Poor thing." Rachel sniffed and stared wistfully at the burger on the tray. "But nothing is bothering me San, it's just- I'm feeling quite uninterested with my life lately."

"Yeah, it shows." Santana says with a snort, "You've been a total Debbie Downer these past few weeks. Major buzz kill."

"Gee, thanks for noticing." Rachel replied with a snarky tone.

"Oh come on, lighten up. You're hot, you're head Cheerio and it's our senior year. You should be on top of the world." The Latina said through another mouthful of hamburger.

"I know San, it's just nothing changes here, you know?" Rachel questioned, turning her head in the direction of her best friend.

After swallowing the food in her mouth, Santana turned to Rachel with a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eye. "Why don't we shake things up a bit then? You know, up the stakes. Even though you'll lose, I'm sure a little bet will liven things up."

Bets. That's something Rachel was extremely familiar with. Another thing that Rachel and Santana's relationship shared is a mean competitive streak. Anything that has the slightest hint of competition in it, they'll go to head to head, waging to see who will come out on top. Ever since freshman year, Santana and Rachel have proposed outrageous bets against each other, with the winner gaining anything from bragging rights, to material possessions and even money. Rachel loathed losing, as did Santana, so both girls treated their contests seriously. Especially Rachel, the only thing she disliked more than losing, was losing to Santana.

"Good attempt San, but we both know that we've placed a bet on just about every aspect of our lives to date. Besides, didn't we come to a mutual agreement of ceasing all bets because you stated 'they were no fun anymore'? Which is ridiculous by the way, we all know it's because when I win, which is more often than not, you start sulking and don't talk to anyone with the exclusion of Brittany for at least a week." Rachel said, a small giggle escaping her mouth. It always amused her how childish the Latina became when she lost something, her antics made Rachel laugh.

"That was one time!" Santana exclaimed, glaring at Rachel with slightly pink tinged cheeks.

"Once?" Rachel looked at Santana skeptically. "More like every time." The brunette sputtered out with a fake cough, earning a hard look in response.

"Yeah very funny, Toucan Sam. I'll find something new to bet on and then we'll see who sulks." Santana retorted, a determined look settling on her face.

Deciding to humor her friend, Rachel just nods in response. Santana can find whatever bet she wants, Rachel's certain it won't be anything exciting. And there is no way she'll be the one sulking.

"Hey guys!" Brittany chirps as she sits down next to Santana.

"Hey baby." Santana mumbles whilst leaning over and pressing her lips against the blonds.

To Rachel, witnessing the two girls kiss was like second nature. The brunette had slept over each girl's houses enough to know what they get up too. In actuality, Rachel knew entirely more than enough, the two never kept their hands off of each other whether she was in the same room as them or not. But the rest of McKinley was still adjusting, thus evident by the several heads around the cafeteria that had turned to stare at the couple as they continued to kiss. After coming out after years of their relationship being in the closet, Santana felt the need to kiss Brittany wherever and whenever she pleased and it sure grabbed people's attention.

Finally breaking the kiss, Santana smiled lazily. "Where've you been Britt?"

"Oh, with Mr Shue. After Sombrero class he asked me if I could take some work to the office to be put in his pigeonhole. Which I think was really nice of him to do because all pigeons need bedding even if it was stupid Spanish tests that he gave me. Maybe the little pigeons can learn Spanish." Rachel let out a small giggle at Brittany's tale, but was silence by a sharp kick in the shin by the Latina next to her. "Anyway, I ran into the new English teacher on my way. Have you seen her yet?"

_What happened to their old English teacher?_ Rachel wondered. Mr Gravett was a middle aged, overweight man with a bad temper. He was also a major pervert Rachel suspected as well as she had caught him staring at her chest numerous times. _Maybe he got fired? Oh well, good riddance._

"Not yet." Santana responded with a shake of her head. "We've got English next period, though. What's she like?"

"She's super hot Sanny. I accidently ran into her when I was walking to the office, she was really nice too. I asked her what she was doing out of my Vogue magazine and she just laughed." Brittany babbled excitedly.

Santana chuckled and put her arm around the blond girl's waist. "That's good Britt, at least she sounds better than that creeper Gravett. I swear if he leered at my ass one more time I was going to go all Lima Heights on him."

"I don't blame him though San, your ass makes people want to stare at it." Brittany commented, making Santana blush. "Isn't that right Rach?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Rachel mumbled distractedly. "The bells going to ring soon, do you want to head to class?" As soon as Rachel finished speaking, the warning bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"How do you do that, Rach? Are you psychic?" Brittany asked in awe, earning a scoff from Santana.

"Yes, in fact, it was my sixth sense working." Rachel said, gathering her belongings and standing up. "That, or my watch told me."

"Whoa, you can talk to your watch? That's so cool!" Exclaimed Brittany, her eyes wide with wonder.

Rachel couldn't stop herself this time as a laugh erupted from her throat. Fortunately, Santana didn't kick this time but laughed along with her as they exited the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"I'm deadly serious. Daddy found the possum up in the attic, he said it was bigger than his forearm." Rachel told Brittany and Santana as they strode into the teacher less classroom.<p>

The last week the Berry family had been experiencing nights filled with odd sounds coming from the attic. It gave Rachel the creeps and she was adamant that ghosts were currently residing in their house. She'd demanded her Dad's to go up there and look, thrusting a baseball bat in their hands and hiding behind the couch. In the end, Leroy braved the trek up to the attic only to find a large possum living it up amongst old furniture and knick-knacks. If anyone asked though, Rachel would claim she suspected a possum all along.

"Tell you what else is as big as my forearm, babe." Noah Puckerman leered as the trio sat down at their desks.

"Not another word Noah. Just for the record though, I've seen whatever you're referring to, and it is extremely overrated in size." Rachel said, twisting her head to look at the mohawked boy. Students that were paying attention the conversation laughed while Noah just smirked and threw a wink in her direction.

As she was turning back to face the front, Finn Hudson who was in the seat next to Noah, caught her and gave her a shy smile. "Hi Rach."

Trying her best not to grimace, Rachel responded with a strained smile and turned around to face the front.

"Hi Rach." Mocked Santana, imitating Finn's voice and forcing a constipated look on her face.

Swatting the girl at her side, Rachel frowned "Leave him alone San." The brunette scolded.

"Oh come on, we both know that Sasquatches pining makes you ill. Or don't tell me you're in one of your 'on' phases?"

_God, where the hell is the teacher? I don't want to have this conversation. _Rachel and Finn have a long and extremely patchy relationship history. They'd been on and off more times than Rachel could count and by the fourteenth off period, Rachel had had enough. Being in a relationship with Finn, she found that he was extremely insecure and hypocritical. She also found that while she loved him, she wasn't in love with him. She'd ended it for good half way through junior year and Finn's been acting like a lost puppy around her ever since. It was awkward for Rachel and Santana always seemed to remind of her of how uncomfortable interactions with Finn could be.

"No Santana, you know that I-"

Rachel's response was cut off as one of the most beautiful women the brunette had ever seen hurriedly entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I got held up with the principle." The nameless angel spoke as she placed her belongings on her desk and faced the class. Just as Rachel took in her appearance, no sooner did her jaw unhinge and practically hit the floor. The woman had chin length, perfectly mussed blond hair; the most striking hazel eyes Rachel had come across and deliciously full pouty lips. She was wearing a silk white blouse that was tucked into a pair of grey slacks that showed off her legs impeccably and a pair of cream-colored pumps. She was breathtaking. Rachel felt her stomach surge with range of emotions at the sight of the model like woman in front of her. She'd never laid eyes upon another person that could elicit such feelings inside of her, let alone another woman. Rachel's past relationship's consisted primarily of males, but that's not to say she was unable to admire the beauty of both sexes. But this was a whole different ball game, Miss Fabray was hot and judging from the mini explosion inside of her, her body definitely agreed.

"My name is Quinn Fabray, but to you guys it's Miss Fabray. I'll be replacing Mr Gravett as your English teacher due to a termination of his contract with the school." Miss Fabray continued.

As Miss Fabray spoke Rachel let her eyes roam of the woman's body. She was in incredible shape, her lithe form showcased by the form fitting clothes she wore. She was quite slender, but her body had an underlying strength to it. Moving down from her torso, Rachel's eyes landed on her strong legs. They looked absolutely delicious in the pair of pants that she donned, her thighs were muscled and her- _Wait, is that- is that a bulge?_As her eyes were roaming the blond's legs they fell on her crotch, she could swear she could see a slight bulge. _But why would there b-_

Someone clearing their throat interrupted Rachel's train of thought, and her eye's flittered upwards only to lock onto the woman's in question. Her cheeks blossomed with red as she realized she'd been caught practically eye-fucking the teacher. Miss Fabray held her gaze with an intense stare making her breath lodge in her throat and leaving Rachel incapable of looking away. The blond was staring at her whilst addressing the class, her hazel eyes searching Rachel's face intently. Rachel's insides felt like they were going to burst at the intensity of it.

The, just like that, Miss Fabray tore her gaze from Rachel's continued on. "And anyway, as I was saying…" Whatever the teacher was saying was on Rachel as she pondered over the arrival of this goddess and the unexpected consequences it's currently having on her mental state.

In the midst of her trance, she spotted a note being slipped onto her table. Snatching it up, she opened it in her lap away from prying eyes.

**So you remember how you said I couldn't find an interesting enough bet worth participating in?**

Rolling her eyes, Rachel scribbled a reply.

_Of course I do, I said that like fifteen minutes ago._

She shoved the note back in Santana's direction and faced the front. She could hardly think right now, let alone humor whatever childish bet Santana was going to propose.

Much to her annoyance however, the note fluttered down in her lap this time winning her attention as she read it once more.

**Yeah, well I've found a bet that will make you eat your pretty little words. You wanted some excitement in your life, you got it.**

Internally groaning, Rachel turned to Santana with a raised eyebrow. The Latina was facing the front, feigning that she was paying attention to the class. The shit eating gin on her lips and the glint in her eye gave her away.

Scribbling a quick _'What is it?' _on the note she quickly handed Santana the note, being careful not to get caught. She was slightly interested in what Santana had come up with; after all, anything was better than nothing she guesses.

Turning back to the front, she let her gaze fall back on the teacher. The blond haired beauty was going on about introductions and getting to know each other. The brunette wasn't paying attention though, her focus was on the way each word left the teachers lips, the way she practically caressed each word was making Rachel squirm. _Man, I'm screwed._

Santana slid the note her way, making Rachel tear her eyes from the teacher as she quickly snatched it up.

**I bet that you can't charm your way into Miss Fabray's panties. You lose; you have to surrender as head cheerio.**

Rachel read the note three times and then gulped. _Nope, I reiterate. _Now _I'm screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Holy wow! The amount of reviews and alerts I've had for this story is incredible! I had no idea you guys would like the first chapter so much, but thankyou all for reviewing and adding it to your favourites. I really appreciate it :)

I just had to mention here real quick that this story won't be one of those stories where Rachel seduces Quinn, Quinn falls for Rachel automatically, they have sex and happily ever after happens. This is going to be quite lengthy, I'm going to go over the struggles that Quinn and Rachel both face as a result of the bet and it hopefully won't be rushed. That being said, there will be smut eventually. Loads of it. Anyway, I'm done talking, on to the story! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Groaning for what seemed like the millionth time, Rachel let her head drop to the table in front of her with a thud. Huffing in frustration, she could feel eyes boring into her head and Rachel knew that if she looked up she'd find Santana's stupidly smug face looking back at her.<p>

After Santana had showed her the bet that she expected Rachel to participate in, English had passed by in a blur as Rachel sat dazedly looking at their new teacher. As the bell rang, she'd left the room consumed with her thoughts as she followed the other girls to the library for their free period. Now, she was currently sitting across from the couple whilst having an internal battle with herself.

What the hell did Santana think she was doing suggesting something as ludicrous as seducing a teacher? Was she mad? Rachel was left speechless as she read the note that the Latina had shoved in her hands. Rachel had told the other girl that she couldn't find a bet interesting enough to go through with and she knew Santana would do everything to prove her wrong, but she didn't expect this. This was practically impossible, hell; it was illegal!

And at that thought, the competitive nature residing within Rachel reared its head as Rachel's subconscious argued with herself. Apart from flying, coming back from the dead or any other farfetched concept along the lines of that, Rachel Berry considered nothing to be impossible. She took each challenge the same as the last, with strong will and her eye on the prize. She'd never backed down from anything because it seemed 'too hard' or 'too unattainable', her determination was too strong, she was far too stubborn and her pride often prevented her from admitting defeat. And she suspected Santana had this in mind as she placed the bet.

Santana knew Rachel, she knew that the HBIC would never back down from a bet and she used that to her advantage in this situation, Rachel surmised testily. But this was different; this was seducing a teacher, which could result in said teacher being fired if anyone found out and for the first time Rachel let doubt creep into her mind. This bet was daunting and Rachel didn't know if she could do it.

Being caught aside, there were other things worrying Rachel in terms of successfully 'getting into Miss Fabray's panties'. Anyone could see that the woman was stunning, absolutely drop dead gorgeous and she could probably have anyone she desired. Now Rachel was by no means insecure about her appearance, she knew she was hot and that was evident by the hordes of her peers that lusted after her. But Quinn Fabray was in another league of beautiful, she was a woman and Rachel highly doubted that the blonde would be interested in young high schoolers.

Another hurdle she'd have to face would be sexuality. Who's to say the woman was even interested in woman anyway? While the new teacher didn't give off the 'straight as a ruler' vibe, she didn't exactly scream dyke either so it was hard to tell. Despite Rachel's sex appeal being able to drop many gay girls' panties, she couldn't really change someone's sexual orientation. If Miss Fabray was straight, then that was game over.

Also there was another thing that had been playing on Rachel's mind, and she couldn't seem to shake it. She was absolutely sure on her life she'd seen a bulge in the crotch of Miss Fabray's pants. She had been hungrily staring at the teacher's toned body and as she surveyed her legs, her eyes had come across a slight bulge. It was strange because looking at the teacher in full, the prominence at her crotch wasn't detectable but as Rachel had embarrassingly stared at the woman's center it had became apparent. To say Rachel was confused as she played the image back in her mind was an understatement. It definitely wasn't a camel toe, nor was it the seem of the teacher's form fitting slacks making the odd shape. It looked more like what the crotch of a male would look like, their equipment making a slight slope.

Feeling a blush rise up her cheeks as the ridiculous thought entered her head, Rachel groaned once more. What was even more confusing for the brunette, was the way her body was reacting to the thought of the new English teacher. As soon as she had taken in the sight of the gorgeous blonde, her body had reacted almost as if she'd eaten a sparkler. Heat rushed to her core and butterflies flapped around in her stomach as her eyes roamed the teacher's body, admiring her form. It was quite shocking for the brunette, as she'd never received that reaction looking at a male, let alone a _female_. She's always dated males, been in relationships with males and had sex with males. Given that she had two dads', she had entertained the thought of viewing women sexually, but she'd just never found any girl worth pursuing. Except for now as just before she'd laid her eyes on a woman that had inspired more of a response inside of her that any male had. _Ugh, this is so confusing._

Taking a deep breath, Rachel tried to assess the situation and attempt to come to a decision as to what she should do. Accept the bet, or admit defeat? Deep down she knew she could never do the latter, even though Santana had set her a frightening task, she couldn't let the other have the satisfaction of her watching her back out of something. She was Rachel fucking Berry, she didn't back down to anything especially not to Santana Lopez. Not even on her dying day would she let the hotheaded Latina get the better of her. She'd do this, she'd accept the bet and she'd rub it in Santana's face that she was able to get into Miss Fabray's panties, she'd even bring her the teacher's underwear if need be.

Closing her eyes, Rachel continued to think about how she would go about the bet until a teasing voice brought from her thoughts, making her jolt. "What's wrong dwarf, you scared of a little bet?"

Raising her head off of the table, Rachel looked up to see a smirking Santana looking at her with mirth in her eyes. Leveling her with a frown, Rachel responded. "No Satan, I'm not. I'm not scared of anything, especially not trivial bets that I always end up winning. Speaking of said bet however, before I get myself into anything I want to know the conditions."

Raising a dark eyebrow, Santana scoffed. "You're really gonna go through with it?"

"Yes, I just said I was. I don't back down from bets Santana, unlike some people." Rachel taunted.

Dark brown eyes darkening, Santana ignored Rachel's jab and glared at her. "Fine, you have no idea how sweet it'll be to watch you lose." The Latina snapped with smug smile on her face. "Anyway, down business. You need to seduce Miss Fabray and get into her pants."

Sighing in frustration, Rachel gave Santana a pointed look. "I already know that! Your note said basically the same thing that you just did. I need to know specifics. Like, by 'in her pants' do you mean sleep with her? And do I need to get evidence of the event to show you? You know, you probably should of planned out your 'genius' bet before suggesting it."

Tilting her head in thought for a few seconds, Santana nodded her head quickly. "Oh yeah, yeah.. Alright, um, you have to go all the way with her." Santana said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "And you have to get pictures of it, or video, I don't care. Oh and bitch, I came up with the brilliant scheme, I shouldn't be expected to work behind the scenes as well." Santana concluded with a snarky tone, lifting her hand up to pick at one of her nails.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel mulled it over in her head. She knew she had to at least manage to get Miss Fabray in a state of undress, but she was bit hesitant to find she had to go the whole way with the blonde as well. An onslaught of images of the brunette in compromising positions with the teacher flooded Rachel's mind, causing a surge arousal straight to her core. _Holy shit. _Another breath released from Rachel's lips, this one slightly raspy as she processed that reaction. Okay, so her body certainly liked the thought of being with the blonde, but actually going through with it? That was a different story. But if she could pull this off, she'd be untouchable.

Running a hand through her brunette locks, Rachel turned her attention back to Santana. "Alright, is there a time limit in which I need to complete this task?"

Huffing out a laugh, Santana looked at Rachel with amusement. "Task? Geez Rach, can you get more clinical? I can see it all in my head now." With her voice taking on a tone attempting to mock Rachel, Santana continued. "Hello Miss Fabray, would you like to engage in sexual tasks with me?"

"I guarantee with that type of talk, you'll have her spreading her legs for you in no time." The Latina taunted, laughing to herself.

Leaning across the table, Rachel slapped Santana's arm and hissed. "Santana! Must you be so crude all of the time?" Leaning back in her chair, a smirk formed on Rachel's face. "I'd wipe that smug look off of your face if I was you, I assure you that when I pursue Miss Fabray she won't stand a chance against my charms. Now pay attention, how long do I have to complete this _task?" _

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe when it happens. But since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you until cheerleading Nationals, which is roughly about 4 months away." Santana said.

Four months, she could definitely work with that. Rachel's initial hesitance was fading away as she saw the possibility of actually winning this bet in her mind. She could do it; she wouldn't lose to Santana. As the thought of winning popped into her head, another question crossed her thoughts.

"Wait, so if I fail to do what is required, I have surrender my captaincy of the Cheerios, but what do I get if I win?" She questioned.

"If you and when you win, which I doubt you will, you get to keep with you the fact that you're a God for bagging a teacher and I'll admit that you will forever be better than me in any form of completion."

Scoffing disbelievingly, Rachel replied. "No way San, you know that's bullshit. Who would want bragging rights as a prize? You get the opportunity to run for head Cheerio if I lose, I should get something on top of being able to shove the face that I'm better than you in your face. Which I already do everyday anyway."

Rolling her eyes, Santana clucked her tongue. " Shutup bitch, Sue must be drugging the pansy vegan crap that you consume because you are fucking delusional. Nothing can beat this." Santana flicked imaginary dirt of her shoulder before continuing. "But fair enough, I wouldn't want bragging rights either. If you win, you can have my signed Funny Girl original promo poster. You in?"

Gasping, Rachel snapped her eyes from the table and up to Santana's. Not many people knew it about the Latina, but Santana was a hardcore Broadway fan. She'd deny all she wanted if anyone found out, but her love of old musicals rivaled Rachel's. Rachel remembers when Santana had come into possession of that poster which was signed by Barbra herself. Santana had stayed up all night on Ebay fighting tooth and nail against various other bidders for the rare poster. Rachel would have tried to purchase the poster herself, but it turned out to be incredibly expensive and the Berry's just didn't have that kind of money. Fortunately for Santana, her father was a doctor and had presented the Latina with her very own credit card to use on 'anything his little princess wanted'. In the end, Santana had won the bidding contest, and after handing over a large sum she was the new owner of the prized possession. Santana loved the thing, and when Rachel ever ventured over to her house, she'd make sure to rub it in the brunette's face, much to Rachel's jealousy.

Eagerly nodding her head, Rachel quickly agreed with a hurried, "I'm in."

Smirking, Santana conceded. "Alright then Berry, you're on. Don't come sulking to me when you lose, alright?" She teased. "Oh yeah, we need a witness for this. Maybe like a handshake to make it official as well so your cowardly ass can't back out. Britt?"

Turning toward her girlfriend, Santana nudged the ever silent and extremely distracted blonde. Brittany had been captivated by her Gameboy as soon as they'd entered the library, and she'd been battling her way through Goldenrod city gym on Pokémon Crystal when her girlfriend had drawn her attention away.

Dragging her eyes away from the Gameboy, Brittany turned attention towards Santana. "What's up San?

Smiling at her girlfriend's geeky side, Santana explained. "Babe, we need you to be the witness to the bet we've made."

Nodding confusedly, Brittany agreed. "Alright Sanny, I'll do it. But what are you guys betting on this time?"

Smirking, Santana boasted about the bet. "I bet Rachel that Rachel can't get into the new English teacher's pants. If she loses, she stands down as head Cheerio. She wins, she gets my Funny Girl poster."

"Wow, that's probably the hardest bet you guys have ever done." The blonde said, tilting her head in thought before looking at the Rachel with a serious face. "Make sure you protect your heart though Rach, no matter what happens."

Taking in what the blonde said, Rachel's face morphed into confusion. What was Brittany talking about? Why would she need to protect her heart? All she needed to do was sleep with the teacher and get evidence of it. Simple as that. There were no feelings involved; her heart didn't need protecting.

About to respond to the blonde, Rachel looked back to Brittany only to find that her face had changed back into her usual happy expression before speaking again. "Alright guys, time to shake on it."

Santana held her hand out in front of her, waiting for Rachel to take it. Shaking off what the blonde had said, Rachel stuck her hand out grasped the Latina's hand. Making eye contact with the cocky girl, Rachel felt Santana grip her hand as she arrogantly looked back at her.

"You know what guys, I think it'd make it more official if you shook each others boobs instead. "Brittany added in an airy tone, staring at the pair with a dreamy gaze.

Giggling at Brittany's comment, Rachel pulled her hand from the Latina's, planting a look of faux disgust on her face before wiping her hand excessively on her top. "Yeah Britt, I reckon San wishes we could seal every bet like that too."

* * *

><p>Having printed the sheet out the previous night, Rachel started the day with an intense workout on her elliptical, staring at the words 'Seduce Miss Fabray' hanging directly in front of her. Rachel believed in positive reinforcement and as she rigorously exercised to her gym playlist, she was feeling pretty darn positive.<p>

For the first time in a while, she was excited to start her day. It was stark contrast from the apathy she was feeling yesterday but as her desire to win ran through her veins, Rachel couldn't help but feel enthusiastic of what was to come and how things would play out. She had English first period so she was hoping to get an early start in the bet and perhaps work out a game plan as to how to approach the beautiful blonde.

After eating breakfast, showering and pulling on her Cheerios uniform Rachel headed off to school. As she was running slightly late due to getting distracted by her dad attempting and failing at making vegan pancakes and almost burning down the kitchen in the meantime, the HBIC strode in the doors of McKinley High and headed straight for her locker. Retrieving her required books Rachel headed off to class, and upon reaching the classroom door, she strutted confidently inside.

Reaching her seat in-between her already seated best friends; Rachel ignored Santana at her right who was looking between her and the teacher with a stupid grin on her face. Instead, the brunette opted for looking around the room. The majority of the class had already arrived, as had Miss Fabray and as the bell shrieked above them, Rachel was thankful she wasn't late.

Looking back to the front of the class, Rachel's line of sight fell on Miss Fabray. The blonde woman had just finished up placing her belongings on the table and had turned to face the class, a stack of papers in her hands as she waited expectantly for the class to quiet down.

"Good morning everyone." The goddess spoke. "I hope you all had a good sleep because I have a pop-quiz for you to do" She explained, earning a round of groans to vent throughout the room.

Watching a cheeky little grin appear on the woman's face, Rachel couldn't stop the nervous butterflies from erupting in her stomach. Miss Fabray had the most beautiful smile, Rachel noted, which was not too surprising considering everything about the woman was stunning. Taking in her appearance, Rachel surveyed what the blonde was wearing. Dressed once again in the same high-class work attire, she was wearing a pair of high waist black slacks, black pumps, a silk salmon button up blouse that tucked into her pants and black suspenders that fit snuggly around Quinn's toned shoulders, showcasing her breast area nicely. Her hair was once again stylishly wild and edgy and her face was natural. Openly staring at the woman once again, Rachel was in awe of her beauty.

"Oh come on guys, its not that bad. I just wanted to assess what your last teacher had been teaching you and what level each of you are currently at." The blonde explained, a cute little smile still adorning her lips.

Members of the class mumbled in agreement as they accepted that they weren't going to get out of the pop-quiz. Starting at the front of the class, the blonde began handing out each quiz paper individually. Three students in, Noah Puckerman raised his hand behind her.

"Hey Miss?" The boy said loudly, grabbing Miss Fabray's attention as the woman nodded at him to continue. "Our last teacher didn't teach me anything. I think I might need a tutor." Leering at the teacher, Puck continued with a waggle of his eyebrows. "You don't happen to do private, in home tutoring sessions do you? I think you could _teach_ me plenty of things."

Frowning at the boy's come on, Rachel turned back to Miss Fabray to hear her reply. Smiling politely, she replied. "Noah, is it?' Smirking, Puck nodded. "I don't tutor students myself unfortunately, but I do know of a few tutors that could help you out. My friend Robert is a fantastic tutor and he does home visits as well, he's taught a lot of boys your age so I'm sure it'd be no problem for _him_ to come and _teach_ you a few things." The blonde said in reply, amusement dancing behind her eyes.

Several huffs of laughter was heard around the room as Miss Fabray openly shut Puck down, one of them being Rachel. The blonde continued to hand out quizzes as Puck muttered something under his breath.

Stepping in front of Rachel's desk, Miss Fabray locked eyes with Rachel. As she continued to stare down at the shocked brunette, the blonde brought a single finger to her lips, wetting the digit with her pink tongue before using the same finger to catch the next quiz off the stack. Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the action, momentarily memorized as she watched the woman place the paper on her desk and walk past her chair to the next aisle. More butterflies flapped in her stomach but she pushed them down. _I'm just nervous,_ she told herself. _I'm just nervous because I'm worried I won't win this bet, that's it._

As Rachel calmed down, the teacher had handed everyone a pop quiz and had walked back to the front of the room. "Alright everyone, you have thirty minutes to complete the quiz. You may start now." She informed the class before walking to her desk to sit down.

Looking down at the quiz paper, Rachel attempted to focus. She was good at school; she'd never received anything below an A-. Maybe this could take her mind off of the blonde teacher. Scribbling her name on the paper, Rachel began answering the questions that she already knew. English was her favorite subject, and it was also an area she strived to excel in. Letting the work capture her attention, the brunette breezed through the multiple answer quiz, finishing well before the time limit was up.

Setting her pen down, Rachel looked around to find her classmates still scribbling away. Looking to the front of the classroom, Rachel's eyes fell on Miss Fabray's form once again. The blond was staring down at her desk, her lips sucked between her teeth in concentration as she scribbled away on the piece of paper in front of her. Taking a moment to think, Rachel made a list in her about ways she could go about building a relationship with the woman before seducing her. But as she had already planned out last night when she was brainstorming, it was evident that she needed to ascertain whether or not the teacher was sexually attracted to her or not before she could continue. But how?

Rachel had quickly disregarded the idea of asking the woman outright if she was attracted to her or not, because hello; sexual harassment, but she had a few other ideas in mind. She was debating whether or not she should engage in conversation with the woman, perhaps show a little cleavage and see where that gets her or just play the old 'drop my pencil so I have to bend over enough to see my panties' tactic. The latter option seemed much more favorable at the moment as her Cheerios top cover her cleavage, but the short skirt did wonders for showing off her long legs.

Continuing to stare at the teacher, Rachel's lips quirked upwards as the blonde woman's lips formed an adorable pout as her eyes remained focused on whatever it was in front of her. The woman's full lips pushed out even further as her brown furrowed and Rachel found it utterly endearing. Well, that was until the blonde sucked her bottom lip back into her mouth and nibbled down onto it. Then it just went straight back to sexy.

As Rachel kept on staring in the direction of the teacher as her mind wondered to various different scenario's of how she'd win the bet, her eyes snapped to focus as she saw the teacher's head lift. Hazel eyes locked with her own once more and Rachel felt a blush creeping up her cheeks for being caught being a creeper for what felt like the hundredth time.

Miss Fabray didn't look away from Rachel however, instead she held her gaze, tilting her head to the side and giving her a curious gaze. It should have awkward, Rachel surmised. With anyone else she was sure it's be awkward as hell, but as they stared at each other, it just wasn't. The blonde was looking at her as if trying to figure her out and Rachel was sitting there, feeling incredibly exposed as the teacher looked at her.

Their staring matching didn't last much longer though, as the bell rang shattering the silence of the classroom and making both women jump. Everyone around Rachel started to pack up, but she just sat there trying to gather her head.

"Hand your quizzes in everyone and put them on my desk please." Miss Fabray asked as she stood up to see everyone off. "I'll have these back to you next class. See you next week."

Lagging behind, Rachel slowly stood up to gather her things as everyone left the room. _Okay, so plan 'pretend to drop my pencil' is a go. _It was now or never, Rachel had to find out if the blonde was even remotely attracted to women, or more specifically, herself. Otherwise if she turns out not to be, she may as well forfeit the bet as all of her seducing techniques would be for nothing.

Sucking in a deep breath, Rachel fished around in her pencil case for a pencil before packing everything away in her backpack. She could do this. She was sexy, she could be _very _sexy and if she could just get rid of these pesky nerves, she'd show the blonde just how sexy she was.

Swallowing down anyway worry, Rachel picked up her quiz, plastered a confident and sexy smirk on her face and turned around. Practically sauntering up to the table, Rachel made her way over to the blonde who was standing next to the edge of her desk closest to the door, packing her stuff away. Coming to a stop next to the table, Rachel pressed her quiz onto the desk, making the blonde look up. Smirking up at the gorgeous woman, Rachel coyly maintained eye contact whilst sucking the end of the pencil into her mouth and chewing on it. As the teacher's eyes narrowed in on the pencil and the seductive action, Rachel new she'd gotten her attention so she shouldered her bag began to walk towards the door leisurely.

But as she was halfway to the door, she 'dropped' her pencil, the grey lead landing near her feat. Looking over her shoulder, Rachel found that Miss Fabray had turned her body in the direction of the door and was looking at her perplexedly. _Perfect._

Looking straight at the blonde, Rachel smiled shyly before throwing an innocently little, "Oops" at the teacher with a shrug of her shoulders before facing forward again to retrieve her pencil. _Here it comes. _Bending over ever so slowly, Rachel bent her body over at her waist as she leant down to get her pencil. Exaggerating the effort, the brunette leaned over even more until her Cheerios skirt had ridden all the way up her thigh, exposing her long legs and revealing her spanks and the curve of her ass to the blonde behind her.

Snatching up the pencil, Rachel leant back up and turned around to assess the blonde's reaction, surprising Rachel with what she found. The woman's cheeks were flushed considerably, her breathing was a little heavier and her eyes were trained down at her ass. Feeling a jolt of arousal as Miss Fabray practically leered at her body, Rachel smirked in victory. It had worked.

"See you later Miss Fabray." Rachel said with a low tone and wink as the teacher finally met her eyes with red cheeks. Getting a nonsensical mumble in return, the brunette giggled to herself as she walked out the door.

Quinn Fabray, prepare to be seduced.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is from Quinn's POV to gain a little of her back story. It's pretty sucky, so apologies in advance.

* * *

><p>The school day had come to a close about an hour earlier and Quinn Fabray was currently sitting at her desk, in the middle of marking her way through a large stack of papers. Heaving out a sigh, Quinn ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Staring down at the unmarked quizzes in front of her, she tried to focus but her attempts were futile. Her mind just wouldn't settle as thoughts of her morning English lesson ran through her mind.<p>

Apart from her morning lesson, her day had run relatively smoothly and Quinn was beginning to enjoy working at McKinley High. It had had only been two days since she'd started, but she was feeling positive. She had quite a full teaching schedule as McKinley's student count was quite high, but the teachers and the kids in her classes had made her feel welcome.

She never planned it however, taking a job at McKinely. Newly qualified, Quinn had been applying for positions at various different schools, none of which being anywhere even near Ohio. Having grown up in Lima herself, as soon as Quinn was old enough to know what she wanted, she'd dreamed of nothing more than breaking free of the town and the close-minded people that came with it. So returning even after she'd tasted the freedom she'd once craved was an abrupt decision.

Growing up in a family that expected nothing short of excellence, Quinn had been on the honor roll all throughout highschool and when graduation came around, she was titled salutatorian. When it was time to apply for colleges, Quinn's application was impressive and many schools agreed as she was accepted into almost every school she applied to, even the school she'd set her sights on; Yale.

When graduation had passed and it was time to say her goodbyes, Quinn packed all of her belongings into her car, gave her bordering on hysterical mother a hug tight hug and a promise to call and her father a tight lipped smile and never looked back. Well, that was until about two months ago anyway.

Having had a passion for English all throughout High school, Quinn didn't need to think twice about majoring in English at Yale, much to her parents dismay. According to them, especially her father, it was a useless major that would get her nowhere. But Quinn begged to differ, and as she journeyed on through her freshman year she fell in love even more so and knew that if she was able to study and analyze literary and film masterpieces for the rest of her days, she'd be happy. There was a way for her to do so and it came to her one snowy day in New Haven as she watched one of her professors transfer their knowledge onto the class with such passion about an analysis of literature, and in turn, receive various different point of views of the very same piece, Quinn knew then and there she wanted to teach. Just the thought made her giddy, so in her sophomore year she applied for a teacher training and education program and after she graduated, she completed twelve months of a student-teaching internship that practiced supervised teaching which allowed Quinn to obtain her teaching certification from Yale. After completing necessary state mandated requirements, as of three months ago Quinn was now a fully licensed teacher.

Having been in college full time since the age of 18, by the age of 23 Quinn hadn't once been back to visit her family. School breaks came by and Quinn always seemingly had things to do, places to go and books to read. She had always told her mother the same thing, "I'll be out next holiday break, I promise", but she never followed through. Judy and Quinn still spoke regularly though, customarily every two weeks, but Quinn could never bring herself to go back to the place she grew up.

Until one day during their fortnightly chats, Quinn had told her mother that she'd finally become a fully licensed teacher and Judy had squealed in delight, demanding Quinn come home as soon as possible so they could celebrate. Quinn had tried to object, but Judy had been resilient, even using the excuse that she was all alone now and no one ever visited her, making Quinn feel like a jerk and ultimately breaking her resistance and had her telling her mother she'd be in Lima the following weekend. Darn guilt trips, they got her every time.

If she was being honest with herself, Quinn couldn't deny the guilt that rushed through her as she met her mother at the airport. She hadn't seen her mother in five years, hadn't bothered to come home and support the older women when she split with her father for a final time or even for Christmas or thanksgiving when the blonde knew that her mother would most likely be alone. She had wanted to see her mother, but Quinn didn't have the courage to return to the town that never failed to make her revert back to the self-loathing teenage self at just the thought, so she avoided it. She felt selfish and self-centered, but even despite her darkened mood; she couldn't stop the beam that matched her mother's as they greeted each other after so long. They didn't always have the greatest relationship but as time went on and as Judy slowly broke free from her ex husband's bigoted ways, they had gotten closer and Quinn was surprised at how much she'd missed her.

Quinn had planned to stay for two weeks, spending a much-needed break making it up to mother by doing all sorts of mother daughter activities with her, and much to Quinn surprise, she actually enjoyed herself. Quinn had felt as if she was getting to know her mother for the first time, as she'd never seen her mother vibrant and just _happy. _As Quinn watched her, she could see the smile actually reach her eyes which was something she hadn't seen in a long time.

The house in which she grew up in had changed also, with it taking on an entirely different atmosphere than the one she was used to. With her father no longer living there, it felt like an entirely different home. The air was no longer tense with the threat of an argument, but carefree and most of all it felt welcoming. Judy had redecorated as well which gave the house a more homely feel to it and Quinn couldn't help but feel like she was actually _home_ for once.

During her time in Lima, Quinn had constantly checked her email and sent out resumes to various high schools around Connecticut. She hadn't had much luck as yet as the demand for English teachers wasn't exactly excessive, but she was still hopeful. As was Judy; who couldn't help but be boastful and proud of Quinn at any opportune moment. The older woman had demanded for Quinn to tell her all about college and her student teaching, even though she'd heard all about it on the phone and Quinn could help but feel a little uncomfortable talking so much about herself, but internally pleased nonetheless.

Over the two weeks, Judy had mentioned a couple of times that she'd been down to a few of the local high school's musical theatre productions, claiming that they were incredible and that the school had really come along way. Quinn hadn't attended McKinley High when she was younger, instead she was sent away to Carmel high, even though she didn't particularly want to. Her father had stated that everything the Fabrays' do, it has to be the best and they couldn't uphold that image if they sent any of their children to a _public school._

She'd heard of McKinley high however, she even had friends from there and they didn't portray it to be that horrible. Aside from the tradition the school had of throwing slushies' in peoples faces –which wasn't really shocking considering Carmel's forte seemed to be throwing eggs at people-, the public high school would have suited Quinn just fine.

Shrugging off the mention of the school, the two weeks flew by and Quinn left Judy with a promise to come back soon to visit her, with the intent to actually go through with it this time, and flew back to New Haven. With Quinn none the wiser, watching her daughter desperately try and find a job, Judy thought she'd help her out. As Quinn went down to get groceries one evening, the older woman logged onto Quinn's computer, found her resume and sent it to the principal of the local high school. She'd seen flyers around town and in the paper about various positions being available and knew that if needed; her Quinnie would be first pick. Granted, Judy knew her intentions weren't one hundred percent pure, she was selfish in the fact that if McKinley were to offer Quinn a job then she might get her daughter to move back to Lima. She missed her, Quinn had been gone too long and Judy didn't want to stop Quinn from living her life, but she missed her daughter greatly.

Not being privy to this information until after, to say Quinn was surprised to get a call from a man named 'Principle Figgins' asking her if she could start at McKinley high as soon as possible. Quinn was flabbergasted as the man went on to say how even though it was already days into the start of the new school year, one of the schools teachers had taken his perverted ways too far by attempting feel up a student. Figgin's said his hands were tied and he had to fire him, hence the reason for him calling her up in a panicky voice practically demanding she come to the school and start straight away.

Telling him she'd call him back, Quinn rang her mother quickly to suss out what was going on. Judy had attempted to act nonchalant before caving with an excited giggle at the prospect of Quinn taking the job offer whilst explaining to her daughter that she was the one that sent her resume to the principle.

With a frazzled sigh, Quinn chewed on her lip. She knew her mother had meant well but her meddling had put Quinn in a tricky position. She had to make a decision and she had no clue what to do. On one hand, she could stay in New Haven and continue her job search, which was beginning to seem hopeless, or she could move back to Lima and take her first teaching job at the local high school. Even though she wasn't overly thrilled on the idea about going back to Lima, Quinn couldn't stop the rush of excitement that ran through her at the prospect of her first job. She'd be on her own, fully qualified and doing what she loves to do. On the other hand, she'd be back in Lima. One of the most bigoted and close-minded towns she'd ever come across. Was it worth it?

With a small smile, Quinn told Judy she'd call her back and proceeded to call Figgins' back. She was going to take the job offer, but only under the condition that it wasn't going to be long term. She'd work there for a year or two at the most, then she'd have experience under her belt for when she pursued other job positions in the place of her choice. She was happy with the plan when she finally called the principle back, notifying him that she'd take the job as soon as she could make the move from New Haven to Lima. After hanging up, Quinn called Judy to tell her she took the job, only for her right ear to be partially deafened from her mothers over excited and loud cries and happy tears.

After searching for apartments and tying up any loose ends in New Haven, Quinn packed up her belongings three weeks later, arranged for a moving van for the rest of her things and headed back to Lima. She'd managed to find a place on the outskirts of town in a nice area where the houses weren't on top of each other. Quinn arrived late on a Thursday night, and then headed into to school the next day to sort paperwork out and get herself orientated to the campus. Her weekend was then spent unpacking her life and putting some finishing touches on the lesson plans she'd been writing up with correspondence to Figgins that met the McKinley high curriculum, and then started her first day at McKinley High on Monday.

The last two months had felt like a whirlwind to the blonde, with her life changing so abruptly that it practically gave her whiplash. But she didn't regret her decision as much as she thought she would, her first couple of days at the school proving to be positive unlike the complete disaster that she was expecting.

The entire journey of how she ended up at McKinley high brings her back to the present, sitting at her desk and attempting to mark quizzes. She can't focus however as her mind keeps straying to some of previous classes.

Her first day had been going well; she'd met many fellow colleagues, most of which were extremely welcoming, her classes were going well and by the time it hit lunch time, the nerves she was feeling earlier had relatively subsided. After finally escaping her lunchtime meeting with Figgins, Quinn had rushed to her next class. After arriving and introducing herself, Quinn took the time to survey the class full of seniors and it was then she let her eyes fall onto a girl that made her do a double take.

Sitting in the middle of the classroom, a petite young woman that was wearing an unmistakable cheerleading outfit was staring at her so intensely that it made her breathing hitch slightly. Quinn was no stranger to people looking at her; in fact, as soon as she'd hit puberty she'd felt the appreciative stares of many raking her body and face. Even as she walked the halls of McKinley and addressed her classes she was subjected to many lustful gazes from several hormone driven boys and judging glances from girls. She'd learnt to ignore the attention she received in her day to day life because it simply didn't interest her, the feeling of eyes boring into her becoming nothing more than an itch at the back of her mind.

But this was different, the girl's dark eyes were so incredibly intense as they bored into her, making her falter under the scrutiny. As Quinn watched the young girl avert her eyes downward to leer at her body, Quinn couldn't look away. As she continued to address the class, the blonde eyes remained fix to the brunette.

As the young girl continued to hungrily gaze at her body, Quinn could feel her cheeks start to get warm. The young girl's gaze wasn't making her uncomfortable, but more so increasingly hot all over and Quinn could feel a blush creep up at the embarrassment at her bodies' reaction. Clearing her throat awkwardly, Quinn gained the attention of the young girl as she drew her eyes up to meet Quinn's.

The girls deep brown eyes held momentary confusion before they filled with embarrassment at being caught, making a small smile tug at the blonde's lips. With the way the young girl was staring at her Quinn had assumed she'd had absolutely no shame, but as a beautiful blush crept up the cheerleaders cheeks, it was as if she couldn't believe she'd stared so openly either.

Breaking their gaze, Quinn continued on with her lesson, going around the classroom getting each person to introduce him or herself. Rachel, who's name she later learned, sat quietly for the rest of the class, not looking up from her desk as she stared down at a piece of paper. Using this as an opportunity to get a good look at the girl, Quinn allowed her eyes to wonder. Rachel was of small stature, had long brunette locks that sat in a ponytail upon her head and her skin was a golden tan color. She wasn't what could be calletraditionally beautiful, but her full pouty lips, high cheeks bones and beautifully big brown eyes made her stunning despite her unconventional features. There was something about her that commanded attention, Quinn noted, her beauty and underlying strength made it hard to look away.

After hearing each student talk about their interests and hobbies, Quinn couldn't help but want the brunette to speak about herself, but she didn't. Instead she just spoke her name and her position as head cheerleader and left it at that. Shrugging off her curiosity for the girl as nothing more than wanting to get to know her students, the lesson ended and Quinn went about her day, with all thoughts of the girl leaving her mind.

When the next day arrived, she had the seniors first up in the morning. The lesson went by relatively uneventfully, having given the class a pop quiz, Quinn worked on lesson plans as the students worked in silence. Throughout the lesson, Quinn could feel the niggling feeling that suggested that someone was watching her. She ignored it mostly; instead moving on from her lesson plans to tackle a crossword. As she poorly attempted to complete it, a pout formed on her face as she realized that once again, she would never be a crossword master. Damn word wizzes.

It was nearing the end of the lesson when Quinn felt the press of eyes boring into her once more. Giving in, she lifted her head and was met with a pair of darkened eyes, all the while making her stomach flip. Rachel was staring at her, having obviously finished her quiz, the girl was now looking up at her with the same searching look that she wore upon her face the day before. It unnerved Quinn, the way the young girl was looking at her and as they stared at each other, Quinn couldn't ascertain why a simple look from a student could make her feel so unsettled.

Tilting her head to the side in a curious manner, Quinn stared back at the brunette. The blonde was at a loss as why the young girl felt the need to stare at her in the way she was. _Did she need help with her quiz? Surely she would have raised her hand if she required assistance… Maybe I have something on my face, like toothpaste or something. Ugh, that'd teach me for running late this more. I'd stare at me too if that was the case._

As she was about to lift her hand to wipe at her face, the shrill shriek of the bell sounded signaling the end of the period and breaking the pair out of their staring match. Sighing with relief, Quinn quickly stood up to gather her belongings and reminded the class to put their quizzes on her desk.

As the class filed out of the room, Quinn was about to pack up and leave herself, but the pad of footsteps stopped her. Looking up, Quinn saw Rachel sauntering towards the front of the classroom, her hips swinging and a smirk pulling at her lips. Watching the young girl drop her quiz down on the desk, Quinn felt a pull down low in her stomach as brown eyes filled with mirth twinkled back at her.

Trailing the cheerleader's movements as the girl headed towards the door, Quinn couldn't drag her eyes away from the brunette's form as she dropped her pencil and proceeded to pick it up. Quinn's eyes had a mind of their own as they dropped from the girl's back downward as her petite form bent at the waist, reaching ever so slowly for the fallen pencil. With the way that the girl was stretching, Quinn knew that the short red skirt would ride up high enough to expose even more of the girl's legs, and the blonde also knew she should look away, but with the exclusion of her traitorous eyes, her body was frozen.

Ever so slowly, the skirt rode up higher and higher, making Quinn's wandering eyes exposed to the smooth expanse of Rachel's impossibly long legs and the curve of her plump backside. The reaction at the sight was instant for Quinn, with a surge of arousal rushing through her veins and settling low in her stomach. Feeling her pants tighten slightly, Quinn's breathe left her lips in a pant as Rachel wiggled her ass before grasping the pencil between her fingers and straightening up.

Quinn barely registered Rachel's goodbye as the younger girl left the room, leaving the blonde in a daze. She could barely think over the rush of sensations that flooded her body. Panting heavily, Quinn's eyes widened as she realized that arousal was running through her body. Arousal as a result of one her students.

Panic shot through her, cutting through the haze that clouded her mind. Rushing over to her desk, Quinn grabbed her stuff and rushed out the room. Not having a class next period, Quinn held her belongings in front of her crotch and walked quickly towards the staff toilets. Entering the bathroom, Quinn locked the door and then leaned heavily against the wall. _What the hell just happened?_

Quinn was bewildered as she tried to get her bearings. Placing her paperwork and pencil case on the tiled floor, Quinn stood back up and looked down. To her dismay, the straining bulge in her pants confirmed her dread. Throwing her head back against the wall, a frustrated cry left her lips. After living with the appendage for 23 years, Quinn had never experienced the level of arousal that rushed through her at the sight of another's bare legs.

For most of her teenage years and even in her twenties, Quinn had struggled with the issue of sex and sexuality. As all of her friends at Carmel high were growing up and developing crushes on boys and even engaging in sexual intercourse, Quinn had been stuck. She'd gone through puberty and the hormones had flooded her body, making her practically a hormonal teenage boy, however she was delayed in experimenting with sex and relationships. But that could be because she was for intents and purposes a girl that had a penis, which made Quinn build a wall around herself for a very long time.

When Quinn was born, she came out entirely female. She'd been born with both internal and external female reproductive organs and her birth certificate read Quinn Charlotte Fabray. Her _disability_, as her father would call it, came later. As the years passed, Quinn had developed into an adorable little girl, one that was the epitome of everything a girl stood for. She wore frilly dresses, played with her Barbie dolls, had gorgeous long blonde locks and would play pretend princess. She was a girl, until she wasn't.

Despite puzzling many medical professionals, Quinn continued to live her life as a girl. The emotional toll it took on her however was immense. The whole subject of Quinn's intersexuality was sore subject among the Fabray household, particularly with her father. Quinn had always been Russell's favorite, but that all changed with Quinn's recent _developments_; she was no longer his perfect little girl and he tried everything he could to get her back. When he wasn't outwardly expressing that eight year old was nothing more than an inconvenience to him, Russell pushed for correctional surgery. Quinn would over hear him and her mother speaking about her, with her father insisting that she get the surgery, which caused many arguments in the Fabray home.

As time wore on, so did her troubles with her body and sexuality. When Quinn went through puberty, her body filled out with curves, her breasts grew and so did the appendage in between her legs. All of her friends were growing up, becoming interested in boys, and while she was experiencing puberty and a flood of hormones, she couldn't entertain the idea of a relationship with her current condition holding her back. When Quinn looked in the mirror, she saw an aesthetically pleasing young woman looking back at her and when others looked at her, they saw the same. She was a girl; she had breasts, long hair, curves, soft skin and a gentle voice. She was primarily a girl, except for what was between her legs. For a long time she struggled to come to terms with her body and others possible perceptions of her differences.

This wasn't always she viewed herself however, especially with physical intimacy. She initially went through a lot of questioning as a youth. How could she not? She though, how could she have sex with a man, with them expecting a woman but finding something else entirely? The pursuit in itself would deceiving and she knew that if anyone ever found about her _condition_ as well, she might just die. Well, that's what she thought as an extremely emotional teenager anyway.

As she grew older and attended college, Quinn's views differed quite drastically. For instance, she'd broken free from her father's hateful opinions of her own body and learned to live a little and not be so damn hard on herself. Also, college broke the bubble she was living in in terms of sexuality. Growing up, she was taught from her religion and instilled by her father that men and women were meant to lay with one another, no exception. She hadn't fully understood the concept of homosexuality until later on, but when she did, she was finally able to register the hate spewing from her fathers lips at the concept. She knew it stated in the bible that homosexuality was wrong, but she could never understand her father's intense hatred for it. She remembered her father spitting out things like "fucking homo's deserve to die' and, ' can't believe those faggot Berry men actually had the nerve to move here. Hope they know they're dragging themselves and their daughter straight to hell' and she'd assumed the worst, but college opened up her eyes.

She found out that while she could appreciate the male form, they didn't exactly get much of a rise out of her. Literally. Women, on the other hand, were a whole other playing field. She often found her self admiring women, much preferring their femininity. Further solidifying the fact, after many college parties where too much alcohol was consumed and Quinn let go of her fears, she had a string of one night stands. Come senior year of college, Quinn had discovered that there were many people attracted to her 'uniqueness' and with a much more sober mind, continued to have one night stands when the time called for it.

These days, Quinn isn't so bothered the need to determine relationship statuses. She's more at ease with herself than she's ever been, she doesn't let her condition limit her, with compression shorts she can wear practically whatever she wants and the fact that she has a penis doesn't bother her as much as it once did.

She could probably say the same thing for sexual arousal, having moved past the teenage stages of being constantly aroused. However, as of five minutes ago, Quinn had had the overwhelming urge to push her hands into her pants and wrap her hand around her straining erection. It was a feeling that definitely should not be occurring at school, the lust that was running through her, but as thoughts of Rachel's impeccably long legs entered her mind once more, Quinn felt like she was on fire. She really needed to stop thinking about the girl however, she was her student and it was completely immoral and not to mention illegal an- _This is such a mess._

Remembering she was still in school, Quinn attempted to gather herself. She needed to calm down, take a deep breath and try to get rid of the throbbing in her crotch. Wiping Rachel from her mind, Quinn desperately thought of kittens dying, and she sighed in relief as she felt the pressure in her pants inflate.

Quinn had managed to compose herself for the rest of the day, but as she sat alone at her desk she couldn't help but over analyse every detail about her day. She was trying to deal with so many emotions that were running through her, but it was hopeless. Her day so far had practically turned her life upside down, twisting everything she knew about herself and leaving her emotionally drained.

After staring unseeingly at the quizzes in front of her for a further five minutes, Quinn gave up the attempt at marking them. She needed to pack up her things, go home, have a relaxing bath and get into her bed. Maybe with a good nights rest she'll be able to face work and this _situation_ with a clear head instead of running on her frazzled nerves.

Packing up her belongings, Quinn couldn't stop the bitter chuckle that left her lips.

_I land my first job as a teacher and I'm already getting hard ons over a student?_

_Just my fucking luck._


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel Berry was nothing if not organized, determined and efficient in every aspect of her life. She was strict when it came to her schoolwork, she designated times to complete homework and always had assignments completed in a comfortable time before they were due. She captained her Cheerios squad with an iron fist, assuming nothing but the best from her teammates as she expected noting short of excellence. And her morning routine of getting up at 6am, having a protein shake and enduring a grueling session on her elliptical had yet to be broken. She was organized, she planned ahead and she was determined to succeed with everything in her life, so it was no surprise that she approached her current bet with Santana any differently.

It was approximately 6:43 pm on a Wednesday and Rachel was sitting at her desk, pen in hand and scribbling ideas down on a piece of paper that was placed in front of her. She'd not long finished Cheerios practice and was now freshly showered; ready to once again continue coming up with a structured plan for her bet. She'd been working on ideas every night this week but as she found out a few night prior, writing a guide on 'How to Seduce Your Ridiculously Hot Teacher' was not as easy as she once thought.

Now that Rachel had proved that Miss Fabray was at least attracted to women, her conquest became slightly easier for her, but other than that, she was coming up blanks. She needed a game plan, one that she could follow step by step that would result in her doing the deed with the gorgeous blonde. But it needed strategy and honesty as well as smooth talking and the sexy teasing. She needed to charm Miss Fabray, make herself appear irresistible but also relatable.

She'd briefly considered staying behind after school, stripping herself down, mounting a camera in the corner and sprawling out naked on the teacher's desk in hopes that Miss Fabray would have no choice but to ravish her then and there. But then she realized that scenes like that only happen in badly made porno movies, so she opted against it.

Sighing, Rachel exasperatingly crossed out another suggestion. On top of not being able to write up her plan, her day had been lees than satisfactory. After getting off to a positive start, Rachel's spirits were dampened as Finn met her at her locker for a chat which was the epitome of awkward, then Glee club lunch meeting was canceled because that ignoramus Mr Shuester had stated that he had lesson plans to construct for his Spanish classes. Which was actually a load of nonsense considering he got his mediocre lesson plans out of a book and Rachel had seen him leaving the staff toilets with a wide-eyed Emma Pillsbury and lipstick smeared on his lips. So that had resulted in an unhappy Rachel Berry as Sectionals were approaching and they needed to practice, more importantly they needed to invent more dance routines that could hide Finn's horrendous 'zombie that has to poop' dancing. And then during Cheerios practice, a couple of sophomore girls that were on the team had gotten into an argument that escalated to hair pulling, over what Rachel wasn't sure, but she distinctly heard the words "As if Justin Bieber would be into a fat ass like you" being yelled and hearing that, she didn't want to find out. After tearing shreds off the girls involved, Santana had smirked at her and said, "When I'm head bitch, these brats won't put one overtly promiscuous toe out of line." _Bitch deserved the suicides she had to do after that._

Santana had been acting as if Rachel was going to lose the bet all week, taunting her and being utterly irritating. She had another thing coming if she thought that Rachel was just going to lie down and accept defeat. Far from it. There was no way she was going to lose to the other girl either, Santana's gloating had only further encouraged her to win and she could already imagine her acting petulantly, pouting and refusing to talk to her as she won the bet. Victory would be sweet.

Turning her attention back to her page, Rachel scrunched up what she was working and started anew. After scrawling 'The Ultimate Seduction' as a heading, she listed the numbers down the side before writing '**Ascertain whether or not Miss Fabray is attracted to women**' and next to it she put a tick.

After chucking out the idea of blatantly seducing the woman, Rachel knew that she'd have to build some sort of relationship with her before she could achieve her final goal. Nothing too heavy, just a few conversations, perhaps even become friends before laying on the charm.

An obnoxious scoff left the brunette's lips at the thought. _Friends with a teacher?_ _Oh joy. _The idea of being friends with a teacher was quite ridiculous to Rachel and most likely every other student at her school as the majority of teachers at McKinley were either old, creeps or assholes. If she thought about it, most of the teachers she'd had couldn't honestly have given a damn about their jobs or the kids they taught. She'd had one or two rare ones that had enthusiasm in teaching and she found to be akin to mentors, but the rest were just apathetic and/or condescending assholes.

Mr Shuester was probably the closest of any to be considered a friend to her, but that was probably because he tried to act more like their friends than any other teacher in the school. Rachel wasn't to keen about it though; in fact she was rather opposed to the notion as Mr Shue tried too hard to be involved in their lives, especially Finn's which was seriously creepy, and she just wasn't interested in his half assed advice or hypocritical mentoring.

But Miss Fabray wasn't exactly like all the other teachers at McKinley high. For one, she was quite young. Rachel was guessing that she'd have to be around twenty-four, which was not an overly large difference between some of the kids at the school. Secondly, she was absolutely gorgeous. Rachel wasn't blind, anyone in that school could tell that the women's looks could rival that of a models. And thirdly, she was oddly approachable. She was warm and open and students at McKinley had taken to her already.

_Okay, then it's settled. I'll develop a small friendship with her whilst simultaneously letting loose the irresistible Berry charm. _Placing her pen next to the number two, Rachel wrote down '**Develop a friendship'. **She figured that she'd need to have checkpoints of interaction developments along the way as well, so underneath she wrote '**Casually touch her' **then under that,** 'Talk to her alone'** and then '**First time she initiates contact' **and finally underneath that **Get invited to her house'**. Rachel decided against adding anything more as her goals would soon start changing to that of a sexual nature, and she felt like it was appropriate to get a few checked of before writing more.

Feeling pleased with her progress, Rachel put her pen down and smiled to herself. The impossible task that Santana had set her was becoming a reality in her mind, and she was feeling confident. Rachel was no stranger to concept of seduction, especially with many of the boys at McKinley High. Rachel was gorgeous and popular and boys had always been _easy_ for her. With a bat of the eyelashes here and a coy little smirk there, she could have any boy she wanted wrapped around her little finger, as past history had shown.

Sam Evans had carried her books for her everyday for more than a year, Finn still continues to follow after like a little puppy and as much as Noah tries to deny it, if she were to ask him nicely he'd do anything for her. It was simple, _they_ were simple and she knows how they work. She's not so worried about charming Miss Fabray, because she's hot and adorable and when she wants something, she gets it. She is however, a little more concerned about what charming the teacher will lead to.

She's had sex before so it's not like the fact that she'd be inexperienced was making her worry, but she'd never had a sex with a woman. After walking in on her best friends doing it more times than she could count, she knew _how_ women had sex and having been attracted to girls before it wasn't like she didn't want to but the reality of having sex with an adult woman, who was stunning and also her teacher… Yeah, it made her a little nervous.

She wasn't opposed to having sex with Miss Fabray though. Even a straight girl could see the sex appeal that the blond woman exuded. The teachers friendly nature hinted that she wasn't even aware that she came across that way, but her swaying hips and sexy lips bites told a different story. She had a flawless figure as well and Rachel guessed that she'd know how to use it. She had strong arms, a lithe frame, muscled thighs an-

_Anyway, moving on._ If there was one thing out of this mess that she was kind of grateful for, was that Santana could have picked a balding, overweight and unattractive teacher to base their bet on, but she hadn't. Rachel would have refused anyhow, because she's pretty sure that most of the teachers at McKinley that fit that description live with their mother and, yeah it's just out of the question. At least with Miss Fabray she'll be able to wind the bet without cringing. It was a win-win situation.

* * *

><p>As the end of lunch bell rang, a frazzled looking Miss Fabray rushed into the classroom full of students and headed towards her desk. From what Rachel could tell, her hair was a little more windblown than usual and as she turned towards the class, she spotted flushed cheeks.<p>

"I apologize for being late guys." The blond woman rushed out, straightening herself up and coming to stand by her desk. "When you're extremely tired, it's not a good idea to rest your head on any flat surfaces." She explained, her brow furrowing in confusion while her hand came up to scratch her head thoughtfully. "I could've sworn I only closed my eyes a minute ago, though."

Various students around the class snickered at Miss Fabray's mussed hair and confused expression. The first thought that crossed Rachel's mind was that their teacher looked utterly adorable, but she quickly shook it off. Somewhere behind her, she heard Noah Puckerman's boasting voice whisper, "She was tired from all the fucking we did in the janitor's closet." The boys he was talking to around him laughed but Rachel just felt like punching him in the face._ Jerk._

After scowling at Noah, Rachel turned back to the front. Despite looking tired, the blond woman still looked gorgeous. She was wearing a high waisted black pencil skirt that showcased her long creamy thighs nicely, a crisp silk lavender blouse and black pumps. The skirt outlined the curve of the blonde's hips deliciously and as she turned to grab something off of her desk, it also showed off her full and shapely behind as well. She was curvaceous in the right areas, Rachel noted, with hips and ass good enough to grab on t- _What the hell is wrong with my brain lately!_

"Alright everyone, before we get started with today's lesson, I just wanted to set out an exercise for everyone to do as homework. And before you protest, there's no getting out of this one, okay?" Despite her warning, most students in the class emitted a groan at the mention of homework. "I want you to write a few pages about the person you've come to be today, and the person who you predict to be in 5 or so years. Please don't write me a shallow description about yourselves, I want you to think about this one, okay?"

A round of agreement followed as Miss Fabray smiled one of beautiful smiles before continuing, "Alright, now I'm hoping everyone brought their copies of The Great Gatsby with them because I want you to start reading the first two chapters." She said before handing a stack of paper to the students in the front row. "When you're finished, I want you to complete the essay questions on the sheet of paper."

As Rachel waited for her sheet to reach her, she studied the teacher as she turned around and headed back to her desk. As the blond was addressing the class, it seemed as if she was deliberately looking everywhere but at Rachel. Of course, Rachel knew that at this current moment, Miss Fabray had no reason to look at her anyway, but the previous lessons her hazel eyes had sought out Rachel's everytime. _Perhaps she's a bit embarrassed from being caught staring at my ass last Friday afternoon? _

Rachel startled slightly and her trance was broken as she felt Santana lean across her desk and whisper in her ear, "Hey creep, I hate to break it to you but if you keep staring at her like that, her clothes won't magically disappear. You might get a restraining order on you, though."

With a scowl taking over her features, Rachel elbowed a chuckling Santana away from her and looked down at her book. She wasn't staring at her that hard, she was just assessing the subject of their bet. _Wow, way make it sound anymore creepy._

Attempting to shrug of the strange mentality that had over come her recently, Rachel opened her book and turned it to page one. She'd already read The Great Gatsby before, but she didn't think it would hurt to skim over the first few chapters again. After briefly reading the content, Rachel closed the book and turned to her essay questions.

Putting her focus into the work set, Rachel worked through the questions attempting to keep her head down. A few times her attention strayed to the blond at the front of the room, but other than that her focused remained. Finishing the questions, Rachel glanced up at the time. There was only six minutes left until class ended and most of the students were still finishing their work.

Rachel spent the time doodling on the side of her page, continuing to loop little circles until the blonde's voice broke the silence around them.

"Alright everyone, start to pack up." Looking up from her sheet, Rachel noticed now that Miss Fabray had gotten up from her desk and was now holding a stack of papers. "Just before you go, line up and I'll hand you your quizzes from last week."

Watching everyone lift themselves out of their seats and shuffle towards the front, Rachel held back. As her friends went and joined the line, she saw Santana eying her suspiciously but she ignored it. She needed to start putting her plan into action; she needed progress.

As the last of the joined the line, Rachel packed up her belongings, shouldered her bag and tagged onto the end of the line. The line moved fairly quickly as Miss Fabray handed quizzes back to each student and praising some for their efforts, and encouraging others.

After the person in front of her was handed their quiz and preceded to the door, Rachel stepped in front of the blond women with a smile on her face. Miss Fabray looked up from the last few quizzes in her hand and her eyes met Rachel's. There was something in the hazel irises that Rachel couldn't place, but she observed the slight widening of the teachers eyes before a calm expression over took her face.

Not knowing whether or not the teacher actually remembered her name, Rachel straightened her shoulders and offered, "Rachel Berry" with a smile.

A small chuckle left the blonde's lips at Rachel's actions. "I know your name Rachel." The blonde breathed out in a warm tone, her smooth tone washing over Rachel and making her stomach do a small flip. "And by the chance my memory decided to fail me and I had to guess," Quinn looked down at the quizzes between her hands. There were two left, her own quiz and a boy's who wasn't in attendance. "Out of the names on these quizzes, I think I'd get your name right. For some reason, I don't think the name Harry suits you."

Genuine laughter bubbled up her throat as she took in Miss Fabray's words and the cheeky grin that she was sporting. Whatever previous hesitation the teacher had had now disappeared as she laughed along with Rachel.

"I think you're right, it's a bit too masculine for my tastes." She replied with a grin and stepping a little closer the blond in front of her. Quinn's eyes were warm and her posture was open and Rachel could smell the alluring fragrance that the woman was wearing as it enveloped her.

"Anyways, here you are." Quinn plucked out her quiz and handed it to her. Looking down, Rachel saw the 98% mark written in the top hand corner. "You did extremely well, the best in the class actually."

A smile pulled at her lips at the news, making her happier than moments before. For some reason, it was incredibly pleasing knowing she scored higher than her peers in _her _class. The pleased tone that the blond had spoken in made her feel giddy.

"It's my favorite subject." She offered as an explanation, looking up into Miss Fabray's stunning hazel eyes with a small smile on her lips.

As she looked up into the hazel orbs, she noticed what appeared to be a small piece of lint caught in one of her thick long eyelashes. She probably got it caught in there when she fell asleep, Rachel surmised, and without thinking Rachel cut whatever the blonde was going to say in response off and lifted her hand to remove the stray lint.

"Hang on, you've just got a little something in your eye…" As Rachel lifted her hand to the blonde's eye and pinched fingers came close to the offending piece of fluff, Quinn's automatic reaction was to bring her hand up and circle her fingers around Rachel's wrist. Quinn had obviously gotten a fright at the closeness of her fingers near her eye, so the blond circled her wrist to make sure she didn't poke her eye out.

As soon as Quinn's soft, slender fingers came in contact with her wrist, tingles shot straight down her arm. Her eyes snapped up to Quinn's as she felt her skin come alive just at the blonde's touch. Miss Fabray's eyes were intently focused on the fingers near her eyes. _Was she feeling this too?_

Realizing that she'd been in the same position for far too long, Rachel stepped a little closer to try and get the piece of lint from the teacher's eye. They were almost in touching distance as Rachel focused on removing the lint. As she tried to grasp it once again, her hand slightly jerked causing the loose grip on her wrist to slide down, caressing the skin under the blonde's palm. The tingles intensified and Rachel swallowed her quickening heartbeat as she finally pulled the fluff from the blonde's eyelash.

Pulling away, the hand on her wrist retreated and an awkward silence fell over them. Rachel's eyes met Hazel orbs and she was met with the same intense stare she'd been subjected to last week. The joking nature of their interaction moments previous had vanished as the tension in the room mounted. Rachel felt her heart rate increase as Miss Fabray's curious gaze continued to bore into her. Her eyes flickering down to soft looking pink lips, Rachel's stomach filled with butterflies. Tearing her gaze back up to hazel, she shuffled around self-consciously.

Breaking their gaze, Rachel coughed awkwardly before muttering, "Um, I should be going. Gotta get to class."

As if cold water had been splashed on her face, Miss Fabray took a step back and forced out, "Yeah, of course. Uh, have a good day."

Rushing out of the room, Rachel tried to clear hear jumbled thoughts.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p>Next chapter will have M content in it, just warning everyone.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_The full moon's glow filtered down through the bare windowpane, cutting through the darkness and causing an ethereal glow to fall across the darkened bedroom. Staying true to the restlessness that came with the full moon, a figure lay wide awake and strewn across the queen sized bed that occupied the middle of the master bedroom, their pale skin illuminated by the moon's light. _

_As strong legs kicked out in restlessness, the black satin sheet that was haphazardly covering the body fell away, tangling at the end of the bed and revealing naked creamy skin. Cool air met the soft looking skin, resulting in small goosebumps to litter her body._

_It had been a long day, she'd gotten through teaching on minimal hours of sleep, had papers to grade and her nightly run had taken it out of her, but Quinn just couldn't sleep. Her muscles ached and her eyelids were heavy, but her mind was racing with thoughts that wouldn't tire. _

_With a large exhale, she forced her eyes closed and tried to calm her thoughts. It was almost eerily silent, Quinn noted, as she took in the silence around her. She'd been so accustomed to the having a roommate at Yale and being surrounded by noise that it felt odd to be alone and in a room so silent. The streets of Ohio were asleep at this time, her apartment was empty and her bed felt too big. It felt wrong._

_It was at times like these that she craved the contact of another. She yearned to simply hold someone and revel in the feel of a warm body pressed against her own when the loneliness crept up on her. Not for the sexual purpose that followed, but the comfort the closeness inspired._

_As her thoughts steered down that path, she could almost feel the pressure of a petite body curling into her side as her imagination ran wild. She could feel a face tucked under her chin, nuzzling into her collarbone and placing full soft lips at the base of her throat. With a small sigh rushing from her lips at the picture appearing behind her eyelids, a small smile tugged at her lips. She could easily see herself running her long fingers through the silky brunette locks that splayed around them, tangling her fingers in it earning a noise of contentment to sound from the lips at her neck. She could feel herself trailing her hand from the locks and meeting the smooth golden tan skin of the beauty beside her, her fingers gliding down a toned bicep and caressing the enticingly curvy waist. _

_She knew whom she was imagining, having had not been able to get the girl off her mind for days it was no surprise that she was featured in her day dreams. She knew it was wrong, thinking of her student this way. Having confronting and unacceptable feelings for the girl was one thing, but giving into to temptation and picturing her naked body pressed against her own was another. She couldn't help it though; as much as she tried she could not for the life of her force the feeling of soft lips lightly sucking on her neck or the curve of a full breast pressing into her side from her mind. It felt so real, she could even imagine the warmth of the girl's body engulfing her own and she couldn't think of anything else. She didn't _want _to think of anything else._

_Her imagination spiraled down a dangerous path as she could feel the swipe of a hot tongue on her neck. The sensations that ran down her body at the thought set her skin alight and a hot current of arousal jolted south as a result. Even though only moments ago she simply craved the contact of another, in seconds that need was thrown out the window as arousal coursed through her veins. Ever since she'd seen the girl, her hormones had been had been all over the place, the biggest and most unfamiliar change being that she was now as constantly aroused as a teenage boy. _

_As she pictured a small and dainty hand rest just below her sternum, her own hand twitched with restlessness that had nothing to do with sleep deprivation. She could feel herself becoming semi hard at her surprisingly vivid imagination, with the thought of the brunette urging her hand to seek out the source of her arousal. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that if she succumbed to pleasuring herself at the thought of the girl, she'd be crossing a line. She'd be hurtling past innocent daydreams right into dangerous territory. It would solidify the fact that her perverted feelings were real, that she actually was sexually attracted to her student. _

_The warning in her head, although present, felt like it was losing strength as want-trumped reason. With the conjured lips making their way up her neck, she felt like she was possessed with arousal. She couldn't deny her body the release it was screaming out for, and as her hand clenched in a tight fist before snaking downwards, the red alerts in her head disappeared into the background. As she usually slept naked, with tonight being no exception, there was no need to struggle to get past any clothing. Quinn's hand, as if it had a mind of her own, freely trailed its way down her body and came to rest at her crotch. Wrapping her hand around the ever-hardening shaft, Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and a sigh left her lips as delicious pleasure washed over her at the contact. Having never really delved into the act of masturbation, it was entirely unfamiliar as she gripped herself with the intent of getting off, but on the other hand it felt surprisingly natural and just so _good._ Feeling herself harden completely in her hand, Quinn's mind took on a filthy tone as once again she imagined of the girl's soft curves, full breasts and spread le-_

_The sound of an amused chuckle breathed into her ear and broke the silence of the room, making her heart skip and her muscles tense. Up until that point her imagination had created images and sensations that went far beyond her capabilities, but the laugh that was just omitted was not her minds doing. She'd heard the same chuckle hours earlier in an empty classroom as she handed the girl back her quiz and as the same stunning sound met her ears moments before, Quinn couldn't detect a difference. It was lively and entirely tangible and she could even feel the girl's breath hit her ear as it sounded. Squeezing her eyes shut even tighter, Quinn tried to shut everything out. She was going mad with sleep deprivation, obviously, and that's why she was hearing things. That's the only explanation._

"_You just can't help yourself, can you baby?" A melodic voice breathed into her ear, amusement coloring their tone and causing Quinn to freeze completely and her eyes to snap open in confusion._

_As soon as she opened her eyes, it was as if she had been thrust into the dreamland she'd conjured only moments earlier. Looking down, a golden tan body was pressed into her own, every inch of their front connecting with her side. With her pale arm resting around the girl's shoulders, Quinn was pulling the petite frame close to her own, not an inch of space between them. Long brunette locks cascaded down the girl's shoulders and fell on the satin sheets around them. It was the very picture of her daydream except for the fact that the girl she held in her arms was not imaginary she was entirely real. At that realization, a strange feeling blanketed Quinn's thoughts. Her brain had initially attempted to reason that the girl in her arms couldn't be real because people don't just conjure out of thin air, but a foggy haze settled over her thoughts, thieving her of her logic and tricking her into accepting what was happening around her._

_Feeling another soft kiss being placed on her neck, Quinn watched as the head that was currently buried in her collarbone, pull back slowly. As the face became clear, Quinn was met with breath taking chocolate orbs that were swimming with lust and amusement and full pair of red lips that were pulled into a teasing smirk. "I haven't even touched you yet and already you've resorted to humping your hand. Desperate much?" She taunted, smirking at her before gesturing down to where Quinn was grasping her now fully erect member._

_Looking down at herself, Quinn knew that the situation called for an immediate freak out. She was completely naked with her secret on full display, all of insecurities laid bare. Normally, if faced with this situation, Quinn would be scrambling to cover up her exposed self and uttering out the first explanation that came to mind to cover up her condition. She'd be mortified and her face would most likely be a shade of purple. But yet, here she was, gripping herself and on full display and she felt completely comfortable. Her hazy mind couldn't even register any concern for her current state._

_Dragging her gaze away from Quinn's throbbing member, the brunette focused her attention back on Quinn's face. Watching the young girl, Quinn sucked in a nervous breath as she watched a small hand move from the side of the bed and onto her tensed abdomen. Feeling the girl's fingertips trail teasingly upwards, Quinn let out a small whine. "Is Miss Fabray horny?" Biting her lip, Quinn nodded her head furiously as she watched the small hand work it's way up to her left breast, her feather light touch avoiding the pebbled nipple that was begging for attention. By now her body was thrumming with arousal, in only a short amount of time the girl beside her had rendered her desperate and made her skin ache to be touched. It was ridiculous how much her body craved the other girl's touch, how much she longed to come undone at the mercy of her body._

"_Do you want me to help you with that?" The brunette questioned with an innocent tone. Arching slightly, Quinn stared up at the girl above her with pleading eyes. Feeling all sense of shame evaporate within her, the blonde nodded her head once again, silently begging to be touched. Continuing to trail her fingers around her pale breast, the girl above her smirked down at her. Letting out another small whine, Quinn thrust her chest upwards and further into the small hand. Chuckling once more at her eagerness to be touched, the brunette moved her fingers to the pebbled nipple, twisting it between her fingertips and giving it a small pinch causing the blonde's frame to jerk upwards. Sparks shot throughout her body wherever teasing hands touched making her eyelids flutter closed at the sensations._

_After a few moments, the brunette pulled away from her side and sat back onto her knees. Snapping her eyes open in disappointment, Quinn leveled the girl with a petulant look that only made her smirk widen. Not staying stationary for long, the golden tan frame crawled up her body beginning at her feet, throwing a tan leg around her waist and ending up straddling the blonde's stomach. _

_Looking up the beauty on top of her, Quinn stared in awe. With her eyes trailing up the naked abdomen, she hungrily sought out the smooth expanse of naturally tan skin. Being just as naked as herself, the brunette's abdomen was exposed and on full display for Quinn's gaze. Unable to restrain her curious limbs, Quinn's lifted her hands to the girl's waist, feeling the soft skin underneath her fingertips before moving up to cup full and perky breasts, causing a small moan to slip from full lips. _

_Dragging her eyes away from the glorious body in front of her, Quinn flicked her gaze upwards at the noise. Lust filled orbs were staring back at her, focusing on her face with a want that made her ache all over. Without breaking eye contact, the brunette lifted her hands to Quinn's wrists and pulled her palms from her breasts and down to her waist. Lowering herself down so her face was only millimeters from Quinn's, the blonde watched in anticipation as the other girl licked her lips before crashing them to her own._

_It wasn't a tentative kiss, nor was it chaste. It was passionate and needy and entirely wild. The brunette's lips attacked her own with such ferocity that stole her breath from her lungs and made her knees weak. Without hesitance, Quinn felt blunt teeth bite down on her bottom lip making her gasp and effectively allowing a hot tongue to force its way into her mouth resulting in a moan resounding from her throat as the fought for dominance. It was hot and desperate and it made her whole body thrum with arousal. She was so turned on simply from kissing that she couldn't stop her hips from undulating pathetically._

_Breaking the kiss, full lips pecked her own before another amused chuckle sounded from the brunette. Pulling back slightly, teasing eyes stared back at her. "Look at you; rolling your hips to seek any kind of release." Laughing again, the brunette lowered her hands to the bed either side of Quinn's face. "What do you think the students that you teach would say if they saw you like this, hmm? If they saw you hard as a rock and whining desperately for me to make you come?"_

_With her eyes rolling back in her head at the brunette's words, Quinn humped her hips once more, seeking friction but meeting nothing but air. "Do you think they'd be shocked to see the beautiful Miss Fabray so exposed and utterly _desperate?" _The girl taunted, making Quinn squirm_. _Her degrading words, although making her feel filthy, just made her crave the other girl that much more._

_Leaning her face down to the pale collarbone beneath her, the brunette licked a hot stripe up the column of the blonde's neck making her shudder before moving upwards. Full lips were only millimeters away from her ear, her breath hitting her skin in small pants. "I wonder if they'd be equally as shocked to find me with my legs spread and absolutely dripping for your cock."_

_As the girl on top of her breathed out the words into her ear, small hips dropped down and a hot center met her stomach. In conjunction with her words, an abundance of wetness smeared across her twitching abs as the brunette grinded down on her. With a feral growl ripping from her throat at the feeling of a warm, wet pussy pressing against her, Quinn grasped curvy hips and grinded them against her stomach, gasping at the feeling. _

_With a few more hurried thrusts against her, the brunette moaned before lifting her hips up and hovering over her straining member. With half lidded eyes, chocolate orbs stared back at her lustfully as a small hand shot down to the abundance of wetness between her legs. Running her fingers through her folds teasingly, the brunette gathered the moisture she found there before wrapping her hand around Quinn's shaft. As soon as the fist came into contact with her, the blonde's eyes scrunched shut and a moan sounded from her throat. The feeling of the brunette's hand wrapped around her, moving up and down her shaft and lubricating it was indescribable. _

_Moaning as the small hand pleasured her, Quinn cracked her eyes open to watch the brunette give her a few more pumps of her hand before bringing her still glistening fingers up and sucking them into her mouth. Grasping her hips with a tight squeeze, Quinn body surged at the action. The girl on top of her was insatiable and she would never get enough of her._

_Grasping her member, the goddess on top of her ran the tip of her straining erection along her folds. Biting her lip roughly, the girl uttered out, "How badly do you want to be inside?"_

_With a shuddering breath, she begged, "P-please…"._

"_Fucking pervert." The girl taunted with a smirk before positioning the tip at her slit. Ever so slowly, the brunette impaled herself. As the swollen head of her cock began to push into the dripping opening, explosions erupted behind her eyes. Inch by inch of her thick member disappeared into the girl on top of her and she felt delirious with pleasure as hot and tight walls gripped her deliciously. _

_As soon as the brunette was filled to the hilt, she paused momentarily as she let herself adjust to Quinn's length, before she rose up and almost completely off of her shaft, her tight walls squeezing the throbbing head before slamming back down and making them both cry out. _

_As she continued the motion of rising up and down on the blonde, the brunette leaned down and desperately whimpered into a flushed ear. "Say my name…" With a particularly rough thrust, she shakily breathed against her ear once more. "I want to hear you say it as I ride you."_

_As she continued to thrust upwards into the tight passage, Quinn uttered out with a needy broken gasp, "Rache-_

* * *

><p>Quinn shot up from a sleeping position and a strangled gasp tore from her throat, as she was jolted from her dreams and back into reality. Lifting a trembling hand to her forehead, she smoothed back the damp tendrils that clung to her head and tried to calm her shallow breathing and rapid heart beat.<p>

It wasn't a spontaneous occurrence this time, dreaming of Rachel. In fact, she'd had her first dream about the girl four nights ago, starting with the girl's face flickering behind her eyelids to last night, which involved shy flirting, small touches and a lot of teasing. But it wasn't anything like the dream that was still currently flashing behind her eyelids; they were not nearly as sexual. Yes, the sex was _definitely _a new occurrence and it was entirely shocking for the blonde.

Her chest was heaving, her heart was pumping frantically and as her mind cleared slightly, she could feel a throbbing ache down in the area that was causing a tent in the sheet that covered her. Groaning in exasperation, Quinn lifted the sheet to find a straining erection staring back at her. _Jesus fucking Christ._

Letting the sheet fall back around her waist, Quinn looked to the clock at the side of her bed. It read 4:57am, a time that only two weeks ago would have inspired an incredulous grunt to sound from her throat and a smashed alarm clock. The past few days however has found her unable to sleep, and when she has been able to, a certain brunette had featured in her dreams and she'd woken up before five each morning. Just yesterday her fitful nights had resulted in her falling asleep at her desk, once again dreaming of her and resulting in her being late for class.

She was frustrated and exhausted and the sudden attraction she found herself having for the girl left her at war with herself and the most recent dream did not help her in the slightest. It was so real, she could still see flashes of it behind her eyes and it made her yearn even more for the girl. Everything about the dream played on her needs, from the perfect way the brunette fit against her, the feel of her body pressed against her own, the teasing, the deliciously hot and wet center that gripped her di-

_Ah!_ With a small shudder wracking her body at the thought, Quinn quickly jumped from the bed and scrambled to her feet. Her body was trembling with arousal and it collectively channeled into her throbbing member, making it stand proudly away from her body, the tip gleaming with moisture.

Glaring at it petulantly, she sighed in frustration, already knowing there was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep. She was too wired, her thoughts running a million miles and an hour and her body was screaming at her for release. Ignoring the twitching in her hand telling her to wrap around her shaft, Quinn abandoned the idea of any sort of rest before heading into her en suite. She needed a shower, an ice cold shower at that.

* * *

><p>The school day passed relatively quickly for Quinn with no confusing incidents occurring whatsoever. She was feeling quite good, despite the manic nature of her emotions recently, she was settling in as a teacher at McKinley extremely well and she was genuinely loving every minute of it. It was a rewarding feeling.<p>

As the school day had sounded only twenty minutes previous signaling the end of her last class, Quinn was currently floating around the room she was residing in, going about packing up her things and getting ready to head home. A smile graced her lips as she thought back over her last lesson, some of the students got into an argument of an analytic interpretation of 'If You Forget Me' by Pablo Neruda. Although she had to cease the discussion in the end because it was getting a little heated, the joy that rose within at their passion was overwhelming.

After packing up, Quinn walked over to the black board and began wiping off the instructions she'd written for the class. As she absentmindedly dusted the board, she couldn't help the song that fell from her lips. Along with books and poems, music was also a major part of Quinn's life. She grew up listening to a variety of genres and although she didn't think she had a particularly nice singing voice, it didn't stop her from singing when the urge struck.

As she reached the last verse of Billie Holiday's 'God Bless the Child', movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A handsome man with overly styled curly hair was standing in the doorway of the classroom, staring at her with a smile on his face. Slowing down her dusting, her movements eventually came to a stop as she placed the duster back on the chalk rack and turned to face the man.

"Hi," the curly haired man said, stepping away from his position at the door and began walking towards her. "We haven't met yet, I'm Will Shuester." He offered with a smile, thrusting out his hand in greeting.

"Quinn Fabray." She returned with a smile and shook the man's hand. She wasn't sure

"Oh, I know your name. We don't get many new teachers here at McKinley, you're kind of big news at the moment." He chuckled, causing the skin around his eyes to crinkle at the action. "Anyway Quinn, I didn't mean to intrude, I was just popping in to see if there was a spare white board marker in here and I couldn't help but overhear you singing."

The realization dawned on her that he'd caught her singing and a blush rose up her neck and painted her cheeks. Shuffling awkwardly, she uttered out, "Oh r-right, I was just cleaning the board and I wasn't really paying much attention as I was going. I'm sorry, I didn't disturb you did I?"

Eyes widening slightly, Will shook his head quickly, "No, not at all. Quite the contrary actually. You have a lovely voice, Quinn."

With her cheeks reddening at the compliment, Quinn huffed out an awkward laugh. "Uhh, yeah I'm sure my shower would beg to differ."

Letting out a hearty chuckle, the friendly man shook his head once more. "I'm being serious. Hey, listen- I run the glee club here at McKinley, you should come by and watch the kids rehearse. You could come a long and give them some tips, even help mentor with me if you wanted to."

Stunned by the offer, Quinn nodded her head dumbly. "Yeah sure, I'll definitely think about it."

Clapping his hands together and grinning once more, Will responded excitedly. "That's great to hear. I've got rehearsals in about 10 minutes so I've got to run, but we practice after school on Tuesdays and Fridays, and some lunchtimes also. You should definitely consider stopping by sometime." And with another friendly grin aimed her way, Will strode out of the room in a hurry.

After shaking off the initial surprise brought on by the curly haired man's abrupt appearance and proposal; Quinn resumed cleaning the blackboard. She wasn't sure what to think of Will Shuester. He caught her by surprise, but he seemed nice enough. He had a smiling face and his intentions appeared to be genuine. Chuckling to herself quietly, Quinn couldn't help but appreciate his enthusiasm for the Glee club.

For now, she wasn't entirely sure whether she'd actually take him up on his offer, but she'd at least think about it.

* * *

><p>After finishing packing up, Quinn locked up the classroom only minutes after Will left. Not having any appointments or meetings to attend to, Quinn turned and leisurely walked down the hall. Although the day had gone by relatively quickly, as each hour passed Quinn could feel the lack of sleep taking its toll, with the full effects hitting her as the school day ended. As she made her way towards the front entrance, Quinn sighed in exhaustion. All she felt like doing was heading home, flopping down on her bed and sleeping the night away. She knew sleep wouldn't come that easily for her so instead she planned on spending the night catching up with some friends from high school to take her mind off of everything. Hopefully then she'd be able to come home, pass out and not dream of impossibly long legs wrapped around her waist while sh-<p>

Just as the blonde turned the corner, her train of thought flew out of her head as she was knocked backwards. Having been oblivious to her surroundings, Quinn was caught unaware as she turned the corner and was met head on with a barreling frame, causing her to fall flat on her back with an audible 'oof'. As the blonde had been walking at a snail pace, the speed at which the other person was travelling at not only knocked the blonde over, but caused the other unfortunate participant to go hurtling forward with a muffled scream and to land square on top of the blonde, effectively stealing the air out of her lungs rendering her momentarily stunned.

After gasping for breath, Quinn let out a loud groan. Her head was spinning slightly and the sensation of being winded had yet to pass. She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to shake the feeling, cursing the other person for practically running head first into her. Judging from the impact, Quinn assumed the other person had been running around the corner, sprinting even, and the urge to growl, "No running in the hallways!" at them rose within in her.

Quinn felt the body above her shift and a pained groan leave their lips, which made Quinn smirk internally. She knew it was vindictive, but she'd just been slammed backwards by the person on top of her and she was glad she wasn't the only one suffering the pain of it. Although, she wasn't sure how the other person was hurt from the fall. Quinn's body cushioned the person's impact, shielding the small frame from any harm.

The body on top of her shifted once more, earning a surprised squeak to fall from Quinn's lips. Any dizziness or pain she'd felt from the fall faded away as Quinn became acutely aware of the body on top of her and where they were pressing. As the other person shifted, they positioned themselves their hips directly over her crotch, and although Quinn had compression shorts on, it wouldn't stop the other person from being able to feel the bulge there.

With a rush of panic coursing through her, Quinn snapped her eyes open and attempted to get up but froze as she made eye contact with the person above her. Darkened chocolate eyes stared back at her and her heart jumped at the realization. Rachel had been the one that had ran into her and was now lying on top of her, her small frame pressing deliciously into her own and her face was only centimeters away.

Sucking in a hurried breath, Quinn was immobilized by the intense eyes that were boring into her own. Rachel was looking down at her, searching her face with her full bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. Quinn stared straight back into the girl's eyes, her breath catching as she noted the enlarged pupils that invaded the usual brown of her eyes. Quinn's heart jumped erratically at the look on Rachel's face, it was curious and thoughtful, but it had an underlying wildness to it and it made Quinn's head spin.

As Rachel released her worried bottom lip, Quinn's eyes flicked down to the soft pillows. They looked slightly swollen and were such a delicious shade of red and Quinn had the strongest urge to lean up and capture them with her own. It was maddening.

Biting her lip hard to stop herself from attacking the girl then and there, Quinn flicked her eyes back up to Rachel's only to find the other girl staring down at her lips. Their close proximity was driving the blonde crazy, and as Rachel shifted slightly, she could feel the stirrings of arousal deep in her loins. The way the girl was pressing against her combined with Rachel's intense gaze and her enticing lips was more than enough to set Quinn on fire, and embarrassingly enough, she could feel herself start to get hard.

Panicking at the realization, Quinn cleared her throat gaining the attention of the girl above her. Rachel's eyes dragged from the blonde's lips and up to hazel eyes, brown orbs widening in shock as she snapped out her trance.

One-minute warm heat was pressed against her, and the next Rachel was scrambling to get up, uttering apologies along the way. Offering her hand out to Quinn, Rachel helped the blonde up and off the floor and hurried to pick up their scattered belongings.

"I apologize profusely, Miss Fabray." Rachel rushed out as they gathered sheet music and paperwork off of the floor. "I got held up conversing with Coach Sylvester because she wished to discuss the idea of planting hundreds of poisonous centipedes into the lockers of freshman Cheerios as part if their initiation and then I realized I was late for glee club, and even though Mr Shue is chronically late himself, he despises when his students arrive at a-

"Rachel, it's okay, I understand." Quinn cut in, her cheeks blossoming with red splotches as she moved her folder of schoolwork to cover her crotch.

"Still, I shouldn't have been travelling at such a speed. I practically bowled you over." Ducking her head, Rachel smiled shyly and took a step closer. "And completely invaded your personal space by laying all over you."

Shuffling on the spot, Quinn gulped loudly. As she desperately tried to think of dead kittens to rid herself of her semi hard on, Quinn failed miserably as she let her eyes wonder. Due to the fall, Rachel's hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed and the image caused vivid flashes of sex-dream Rachel to enter her head, resulting in a flood of arousal to course through her. _Fucking teenage boy!_

Stepping closer, Rachel stared up at Quinn with a confused frown on her face. "Are you okay, Miss Fabray? You look extremely flushed." The brunette asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I haven't been feeling too well. P-probably just getting a bug." Quinn stuttered out, her voice breaking pitifully.

Frown deepening, Rachel stepped closer and without warning pressed a small hand to Quinn's hot cheek. Feeling over stimulated and embarrassingly aroused, Quinn had to bite her lip to not moan at the contact. Rachel caressed her cheek gently, before trailing down to her exposed neck and splaying her hand there.

"You certainly are quite warm." Rachel said, pulling her hand back and clucking her tongue. "You should go home and rest up, wouldn't want you getting sick." The brunette concluded.

If Quinn wasn't too busy looking anywhere but the young girl, she'd have seen the smirk pull at full lips and mirth dance behind scheming eyes.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Quinn mumbled, "Y-yeah, I think I just need a good nights sleep." Dragging her eyes to the brunette, Quinn forced a smile. "Anyway, I've got to be going. If Mr. Shuester calls you out for being late, just tell him you were giving me a hand- I mean, uh, that I needed to speak to you or something."

Letting out a chuckle, Rachel smiled up at her with a faux innocent expression. "Thanks Miss Fabray, I'll see you around."

Brushing against the blonde on the way past, Quinn watched the brunette walk away with swaying hips and sighed.

_That girl will be the death of me._

* * *

><p><em><em>So there you have it, no real sex yet but there's plenty of dream sex! Which Aly Berry and babyblue2198 already guessed :) Anyway, leave me some feedback about this one, I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter, what you think about the development of Quinn and Rachel and more importantly, was it hot or was it just not? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everyone, it's been a while. I don't really have a good excuse. Truthfully, life just got in the way. Especially those pesky responsibilities like uni and work. I will apologise though to the few that were following this story. It's always a dick move to leave WIP's unfinished so I'm sorry.

Up side though is I'm going to try my hardest to get this finished. Though I can't promise a concrete updating schedule, I'm getting back in the swing of it so that's good. So for whoever might be reading this, enjoy and review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p>Dragging herself away from the blonde, Rachel took one more backward glance, noting the teacher's flustered appearance, before forcing her feet to carry herself down the corridor.<p>

Approaching the end of the corridor, Rachel fastened her stride to a trot. She actually was in a hurry to get to Glee club but before she subjected herself to Mr. Shuester's disapproval regarding her tardiness, the brunette rounded the corner and took a few more steps before stopping and leaning against the wall closest to her.

She was late to Glee club, if her watch was any indication. Eight minutes late, in fact. If there was one thing Rachel Berry prided herself on it was that she was punctual to a fault. Everywhere she went, she was prepared and always arrived with time to spare. Especially to Glee, that was a given considering she had to organize everything because the joke that was William Shuester was always barging in late due to his 'urgent' hair gelling emergencies or crying in the staff toilets because Miss Pillsbury shot him down again. Tool.

At this current moment however, being punctual was the last thing from her mind. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rachel tilted her head back against the wall and let a smirk overtake her full lips. Santana was seriously underestimating her potential in this bet if she thought she had it in the bag, if what just occurred had anything to do with it.

Even though the cocky brunette would have liked to have blamed it all on her genius, she'll admit she hadn't factored the hallway incident into her detailed plan of wooing Miss Fabray, but it was definitely a welcomed occurrence nonetheless.

She'd been travelling around the corner at a pace that was admittedly a little too fast for the halls of McKinley, and had collided into an unsuspecting figure that sent her crashing forwards on top of them. Feeling the annoyance of being held up even further as well as having the wind knocked out of her, Rachel had a scathing insult on the tip of her tongue for the person lying beneath her. After regaining her breath and flicking her eyes open, any insult the brunette had ready was forgotten as she took in the women beneath her.

With surprise, Rachel found that it was Miss Fabray that she'd taken down in her haste to get to class, and was now sprawled out beneath her with her eyes' closed and her brow furrowed slightly in discomfort. She felt a rush of satisfaction run through her upon discovering the woman below her, another moment had presented itself for the brunette to gain strides towards her goal of bedding the blonde and she was not going to waste it.

Staring down at her teacher, Rachel let her eyes fall upon her face. Objectively speaking, Rachel couldn't help but observe how stunning the oblivious woman below her was. From her perfectly shaped eyebrows, thick eyelashes, high cheekbones and full lips. Even with her features contorted with pain she was breathtaking and Rachel couldn't help but admire her. As the blond woman underneath her shifted fractionally, Rachel became aware of the press of the woman's toned body meeting her own. Miss Fabray's slight frame exuded warmth and strength as they pressed into each other and Rachel felt a hint of a blush rising up her cheeks. She felt like a bit of a creeper just draped across her English teacher in the middle of the hallway. Somewhat embarrassed, maybe; but like hell she was going to deny that it didn't feel good lying on top of the woman. Santana definitely chose a hot subject, and for this she was thankful.

As Rachel shifted slightly, hazel eyes snapped open and locked with her own. Rachel could see a hint of surprise and embarrassment in Miss Fabray's expressive eyes and as they continued to stare at one another, a small blush beginning to blossom on the older women's face. Her brown eyes dropped from the blondes, down to the adorable blush and then finally settling on full red lips.

If she reflects upon her time being intimate with others, Rachel had always been curious what it'd be like to kiss another girl. She'd predominantly been focused on males, with her history of relationships all involving suitable leading men to match her. But on occasions when her mind would wander during make out sessions, she'd take note of the thin set of their upper lip or the chapped roughness that pressed against her own and she'd wonder: how different would it be to kiss a girl; how would the softness of their lips would contrast? Staring down at Miss Fabray's full lips, her need to sate her curiosity doubled. _She'd definitely be a good kisser; her lips are so plump and soft looking and would fit with mi-_

Rachel's inner musings were broken as the blond haired woman cleared her throat, causing her to flick her eyes back up and widening them significantly. Genuine embarrassment flooded the brunette this time as she'd been lying on the other woman for at least a minute and had been caught staring at her teachers lips.

Pushing herself up and off the other woman, Rachel brushed herself off and put her acting skills to the test once more. Reflecting back on the encounter, Rachel felt her smirk widen. She could clearly see how flustered Miss Fabray was from the ordeal and her faux innocent act had the older woman blushing and even stuttering. Mentally patting herself on the back, Rachel stood away from the wall and continued down the hallway towards Glee; a confident sway of her hips present in each step. _This is just too easy._

* * *

><p>"What suits me better: black or red?" Santana questioned, holding two pairs of lacy lingerie up against her body in front of the full-length mirror in Victoria's Secret change rooms.<p>

Rachel huffed and glared at the back of her friend's head. This was the hundredth pair Santana had tried on and it was wearing on the brunette's nerves. The trio was at the mall, which was a weekend ritual for the girls, and an event that Rachel would typically enjoy. However, she'd been sat watching Santana half naked for the past hour and she was starving.

"I think you look better with nothing on." Brittany commented, moving closer to her girlfriend and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Through the mirror Rachel could see Santana's cheeks tint red and a smirk pull at her lips. Turning around in her girlfriend's grasp, she pulled the blond closer to connect their lips. _It's like fucking clock work with these two._

"Stop it you two!" Rachel snapped at the pair. "You just finished mounting each other on the bargain bin, much to that poor sales woman's horror. Do you want to get caught again?"

With her lips curling in amusement, Santana pressed a peck to her girlfriend's lips and runs her hands down the dancer's body to rest upon her ass. Throwing a smirk in Rachel's direction, Santana gives a squeeze for good measure, making Brittany giggle, before extracting herself from the blonde.

"Excuse me dwarf, that sales lady wasn't shocked by me an Britt's getting it on. She totally wanted up on all this." She remarked, a hint of smugness coloring her tone.

"Oh yeah, she totally wanted to play with our kitties." Brittany added, continuing to leer suggestively at her girlfriend.

With an incredulous scoff, Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends. "Yeah she wanted to join you so badly. Definitely explains why I had to convince her not to call security." She bit out sarcastically. "Santana, will you hurry it up already. You've tried on a million different pairs and I'm sick of staring at your flat ass."

"Bitch please, I am fucking _fine._ You're just jealous none of these are designed to hide what you're packing." Santana replied, admiring her lingerie clad body in the mirror. "Why aren't you trying on any? Don't you have a certain someone you're trying to seduce?"

"I don't need to throw myself at her half naked to get into her pants, I've got more game than that." Rachel said with an air of arrogance.

"You know for someone so short and annoying, you're overly confident." Santana laughed. "And someone who has such great 'game' as you say, why is it that the farthest you've gotten with Miss Fabray is you creepily staring at her during class. I keep expecting you to turn into Jew Fro."

"Don't tease her San, I think it super cute that Rach has a crush on Misses F." Brittany lilted.

"I do not have a crush on her Brittany." Rachel rectified with a frown. "And I was not staring at her creepily, Santana! I was- I've just been doing some ground work and getting the lowdown on her."

"Yeah yeah, call it whatever you want. Sounds to me like you've gotten nowhere except drooling over her in class." Santana taunted from the change cubicle she is occupying.

With a light trail of pink erupting on her cheeks out of embarrassment, Rachel stood up and stomped her foot. "I have not been drooling!"

Letting out an amused chuckle, Santana exited the change room fully clothed and with an armful of lingerie. "Calm your mosquito bites. Is it me, or have been even more highly strung lately?"

"I think the lack of sexy times is getting to her Sanny." Brittany mused, taking a seat next to the brunette and patting her knee.

"Oh yeah, it's been a while huh? You and Jolly Green Giant stopped bumping uglies then?

"Of course we have. I put an end to our dysfunctional relationship and despite Finn's best effort's of reconciliation; it's for good this time." Rachel sighed. Reflecting back upon her relationship with Finn, she questioned what she'd seen in the boy. Granted, she did have some positive moments to reflect upon but they were buried beneath Finn's insecurities and selfishness. However, in Finn's eyes they were still 'endgame' and he still continued to try and guilt trip her into getting back together with him. It was getting old fast.

"Thank god. I can't imagine anyone being desperate enough to resort to having sex with Frankenteen. I still have nightmares that I'm being suffocated by sweaty bags of potatoes." Santana uttered with exaggerated disgust making Brittany giggle.

Rachel couldn't help agree with her friend. Sex with Finn certainly left a lot to be desired and resulted in Rachel having to give herself a helping hand more often than not.

"You are such a drama queen. You do have a point though, it's pretty bad." she chuckled. "However, I'm not sexually frustrated. I'm hot and single; I can have anyone I want so why would I be? I'm just stressed with school and Glee club and restraining myself from cutting holes in Shuester's vest collection."

Santana eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, you're full of crap."

"It's okay Rach, you can join our sexy times if you want. San is practically an expert in making frustrations go away; especially with her tong-"

"Britt!" Santana spluttered with pink cheeks, cutting her girlfriend off. "Remember what I told you about over sharing, babe?" She questioned her girlfriend. Turning to Rachel, Santana spoke with jealousy colouring her tone. "You are not joining us. Ever."

Holding her hands up, Rachel laughed in amusement at her two friends. "Hey, not with a ten foot pole would I come near that tongue."

"You wish you could be apart of this," Santana sat next to Brittany and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Besides babe, if Rach can manage the impossible, she'll be having her own Sapphic love with Fabray soon enough. Blondie looks like she'd be a pretty good lay so at least she might be able to extract the stick that's been stuck up your ass lately and _really_ make you sing."

Nodding her head in agreement, Brittany added, "Oh yeah, she looks like a total top too. It's hot."

The familiar sinking feeling that materialized whenever the topic of sex with the woman in question appeared and Rachel let out a weary sigh. Once she set her mind to the task at hand, Rachel Berry gave nothing less than one hundred percent to complete the goal before her, and this bet would be no different. She was going to give this challenge everything she had and she knew she could succeed, however certain obligations she'd have to endure to win had her a little uneasy. She would ultimately have to have sex with her English teacher. She'd never been with a girl, let alone an older woman and while she had no qualms that she could successfully seduce the other woman into bed, the act in itself would be the real challenge. She was an actress however, a great one at that and she'd put on a good show regardless.

One aspect that made this whole situation easier however was that the teacher was in fact gorgeous. Rachel could readily admit that. _I mean I'm not blind. Anyone can see that she is in great shape as evidenced by her toned body. And her facial features are practically perfect, with her soulful eyes and full lips. I mean, not that I've looked too hard though, _Rachel surmised with an awkward cough.

"You know, it's times like these when you open your mouth and a U-Haul falls out, I question how you two ever managed to be in the closet," Rachel teased.

"Whatever you say Smurf." Her friend responded. "Let's get out of here. I wanna get my eats on." Santana declared, picking up the armful of lingerie sets she'd tried on and dropping them onto the return bench.

"Wait, aren't you buying anything?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Nah, not today." She replied with a smirk and proceeded to head for the exit.

Feeling anger rise to the surface, Rachel struggled to push down the expletives that attempted to spill from her mouth. _I am going to kill her!_

* * *

><p>Strutting down the hallway, Rachel surveyed the corridor before her. It had reached the end of the school day and the student's of McKinely had mostly cleared out the moment the bell had signaled the end of last period. Some students were still lingering in the halls at their lockers or had stopped to chat with friends. Few of the students left turned to look at the head Cheerio as she neared her locker. Rachel paid them no mind as she deposited her books into her locker, grabbed her folder of sheet music and carried on down the hall.<p>

Having not heard otherwise from Mr. Shuester, Rachel was headed towards the choir room as Glee club was scheduled to start in 15 minutes. Unlike their last meeting, nothing had occurred to hold the brunette up and she would arrive early to the choir room as per usual.

Upon being tardy to her last Glee meeting, to her surprise Shuester had already been in attendance when she arrived, much to hermisfortune. As predicted, he had reprimanded her for being late in true hypocritical fashion and proceeded to be petty about it for the rest of the lesson. _Sometimes I swear I'm the only professional in this entire school, _Rachel scoffed at the teacher's immaturity.

Strolling into the choir room, Rachel found the space unoccupied and claimed a set in the front row. She had quite a substantial amount of work to organize in relation to the Glee Club and their song choices for Sectionals. Sectionals were quickly approaching and Mr. Shuester was still insisting on meaningless weekly themes instead of choosing songs for the upcoming competitions. Furthermore, countless of people were auditioning that absolutely zero talent and Mr. Shuester seemed to think that anyone who auditioned was welcome into the club, regardless if they could sing or not. For all of the hard work Rachel had put into this club; she had single handedly turned it's reputation from nothing to respectable within the school by winning Nationals and their mentor seemed like he was hell bent on destroying what she'd worked so hard to achieve. _Not on my watch._

Rachel let out a huff and started sifting through the sheet music she'd printed out of possible songs that could be appropriate for Sectionals. She'd set the group on the right track, just like she'd done in the years previous. She was confident they would win Nationals this year once again with a little bit of her hard work.

Luckily enough, with Sue Sylvester's insane but effective approach to coaching, she didn't have to worry about such disorganization with the Cheerio's. That combined with her captaincy, they were on track to win National's for cheerleading.

Along side managing her extra curricular activities, she was excelling in her grades as per usual. She was on top of most aspects of her life. Except, and she hates to admit it, she was not doing as well as she'd like with the bet. Apart from practically falling upon the Blonde in the hallway, her wooing had come to a bit of a halt. She had her plan written up and while it was 100% fool proof in theory, actually implementing certain aspects of it was proving to be difficult, mostly because Rachel was having trouble catching Miss Fabray alone. After each English period, she'd planned to approach the blonde and subtlety charm her but each and every time, a student had been occupying her attention. All them had sought her out at the end of class to get help with the day's lesson, or just talk to her in general. That seemed to happen often, Rachel observed. The students at McKinley seemed to really like her, some a little too much, but had annoyed her nonetheless. Anger had bubbled within her each time she found the teacher with a student and it set off for the remainder off the day. _I'll just have to come up with a way of getting to her first, perhaps I coul-_

Rachel was broken from her musings as Kurt, Mercedes and Tina bustled through the choir room door and greeted her.

"Hey Rach," Kurt smiled, taking a seat in the row behind her next to Mercedes and Tina. "I see you're back to turning up annoyingly early. Were you fed up with breaking the rules?

Letting out a laugh, Rachel responded, "Oh yeah, I had a taste of the wild side and it's just not for me."

After having known the flamboyant boy for some time now, Rachel had grown to like his sassy nature and perfectly coifed hair. He was someone Rachel would unlikely be friends with if they didn't share Glee in common, but they'd become friends inside the club and their friendship now extended outside of it.

Shooting her an amused grin, Kurt turned back towards Tina and Mercedes and joined in on whatever topic they were gossiping about. Soon after, the rest of the club started filing in and began taking their seats in the risers. As the last two to arrive, Santana and Brittany flounced in the door with their pinkies linked.

Spotting her, Brittany dragged Santana in Rachel's direction. "Hey Rachie!" The blonde exclaimed, plopping her self down in the seat next to her.

Santana soon followed with a head nod in acknowledgement.

"Hey Britt, how was your day?"

The trio soon fell into easy conversation, as did the rest of group as they awaited the start of Glee. Ten minutes later Mr Shuester bounced through the door with an excited grin on his face.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, Miss Pillsbury needed a hand with something." The teacher explained, moving to the middle of the room and addressing the group.

"I'm sure you gave her a lot more than just a hand, Mr. Shue," Noah remarked from the back of the risers, with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smirk pulling at his lips. A round of snickers erupted throughout the room and Mr. Shuester did his best to silence them.

"Very inappropriate Puck. I don't want to hear it." The curly haired man ordered halfheartedly, a pink hue creeping up his cheeks.

"Alright guys, lets get started. I hope you've all prepared for this weeks assignment. Who wants to start us off?"

The previous week in Glee had seen Mr. Shuester rushing in and excitedly babbling about the new theme he was setting for the group. Sticking to the clichés, the Spanish teacher had decided on focusing the week around teenage hormones and releasing their 'frustrations' through song. Apparently the older man could relate, stating that he'd been a teenager once and could sympathise with how frustrating these years of their life could be, especially with all the desires and raging hormones that came with the age. He'd then told them all to come up with a performance that depicts teenage 'sexual' frustration to perform at the next meeting. Rachel just rolled her eyes at his latest assignment. It was slightly inappropriate, and Rachel gathered that his inspiration was because of much of a teenager he felt from all the boners he was popping over Miss Pillsbury.

"I'll go Mr. Shue," Mercedes announced, walking towards the front of the room with a sway of her hips. "Sorry to the rest following me, this is gonna be too hot to top."

The diva handed Brad the sheet music she was holding, whispered a few words to the ever-silent man and took her mark in the middle of the floor. Just as she was about to start her performance, a knock sounded throughout the room causing the entire groups attention to turn towards the choir room's doorway.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting." A soft voice was heard as the door to the choir room was pushed open halfway. A familiar buzz settled in her stomach as Rachel recognized whom the voice belonged to. Poking her head around the half opened door was Miss Fabray.

With a welcoming smile erupting on his face, Mr. Shuester rose from his seat. "No not at all Quinn. Come in."

The blonde woman smiled and stepped into the room. As the woman came fully into view, Rachel couldn't help but run her eyes over the length of her. Deciding to forego slacks, the blonde had instead opted for a burgundy long sleeve dress that perfectly hugged her waist and then fanned out. This hint of cleavage displayed was perfectly proportionate and the brunette's gaze was momentarily drawn to the swell of her breasts. The outfit was coupled with a black belt and black high heels. Her hair was in her usual 'just fucked' style and damn did she look good. _When didn't she look good?_

"What can we help you with?" Mr. Shuester asked, signaling for the other woman to come further into the room.

"Well you were pretty convincing in getting me to stop by so I thought I'd come and see all the good things about you guys I've been hearing for myself." Miss Fabray explained with a small shy smile pulling at her lips that Rachel couldn't help but find endearing. "If you don't mind that is."

The look on the curly haired man's could only be described as that of an excited puppy at the prospect of Miss Fabray coming to watch them. "No of course we don't mind; you're more than welcome!" He insisted, ushering her forward. "We were just getting started on our weekly assignments so you're just in time. I'll grab you a chair."

"No worries Mr. Shue, there's a seat here for _Quinn_ here on my knee," Noah commented, suggestively waggling his eyebrows at the teacher.

Annoyance ran through Rachel at the boys comment and she turned to scowl at him. The boy had a stupid smirk on his face and the brunette wanted to slap him over the head. Finn, who was sitting next to the boy, beat her to it when he elbowed his friend in the side and then turned back to the teacher sheepishly with pink cheeks.

"It's Miss Fabray to you Noah." Miss Fabray scolded with a hint of amusement in her tone. "Judging by badly you dropped the ball with that advance I don't think you'd be able to hold me up, so I think I'll sit over here." She remarked good naturedly as she walked over to the chair Mr. Shuester had gotten for her.

Laughter sounded throughout the room at the teacher's remark, even earning a chuckle from Mr. Shuester and Rachel couldn't help grin in response herself. The woman could definitely hold her own, the brunette decided.

"Alright everyone, how about we get started and show Miss Fabray what we're made of," The curly haired man insisted with a clap of his hands. "Take it away Mercedes."

Mercedes began her performance but Rachel wasn't listening. Her attention was focused on the blonde sitting roughly 2 meters in front of her. The blonde's unexpected appearance to their Glee meeting had inspired a mixed reaction from Rachel. With Miss Fabray attending Glee then it opened up avenue for Rachel to get closer to her. It was a perfect really, and grudgingly she thanked Mr. Shuester for finally doing something right and convincing the woman to come and join them. On the other hand, she almost felt… nervous. Which was ridiculous because she rarely felt nerves performing in front of Glee club. She knew she was talented and acted like it. But with the prospect of Miss Fabray hearing her sing, she was jittery. It didn't help that the first performance of Rachel's that she'd get to see would be on the sexier side.

For this week's theme Rachel, Santana and Brittany had decided to team up and they were singing 'I Wanna' by the All American Rejects. It fits the brief of portraying teenage 'urges', well the chorus about touching certainly does. It relates to Santana and Brittany anyhow, with how they constantly touch each other it's practically their anthem.

The three girls aim was to sing it with a loose dance routine that basically just involved coyly touching each other and everyone else. Grinning to herself at the thought, Rachel couldn't believe her luck. This was a good thing. She could work with this. The blonde sitting in on this meeting was actually perfect for Rachel and her plan to woo the woman. She could just ramp up the choreography and put on a show. The trio was all wearing their Cheerio uniforms so the teacher would get a good view of her legs and other _ass_ets.

"Alright girls, it's your turn." Mr. Shuester stated, breaking Rachel from her thoughts.

Rachel pushed down any nerves she was experiencing and plastered a smirk on her face. She walked to the center of the room followed by Santana and Brittany with a sway in her hips. Grabbing a chair as a prop and taking position, her eyes scanned the room and came to a stop on Miss Fabray. The older woman's attention was turned to her and she was looking at Rachel with slight curiosity. Rachel shot a wink to the woman before turning her attention to the middle of the group.

The three girls had the backs of their chairs facing the group and they had positioned themselves to sit facing them straddling the chairs. The music started and the girls began gyrating in sync and running their hands along their bodies suggestively. Taking the lead on the vocals, Rachel sung the opening lines to the song and began looking coyly out to each member of the group.

As the song began to pick up in tempo, the girls abruptly stood and strutted around to the front of their chairs. Santana and Brittany sauntered up to her as she continued singing and sidled up to her side. Both girls began running their hands up and down Rachel's sides in a seductive manner.

As the song neared the chorus, the girls began stalking their way towards the risers. The trio started dancing in and out of the where the students sat and as Rachel belted out "_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you," _they began running their hands over each of them as they went. Walking back down the risers, Rachel came towards the back of Miss Fabray's chair and passed beside it. As she did so, she purposely trailed two fingers down the length of the woman's arm. The brunette could feel the older woman shiver under her fingertips and she smirked even wider.

Strutting a few steps in front of where the blonde was sat, Rachel turned and sang to her deliberately, "_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyway, and when they set me free, just put your hands on me." _She accentuated thelines by running her hands over herself and winking before turning around and stalking back to Santana and Brittany.

The rest of the song carried on with the same routine and when they had finished, the room erupted into applause and wolf whistles. Looking around the room, she took in the group's reactions. Finn seemed to have turned bright red and seemed to mumbling something to himself, which was most likely 'mailman', Rachel gathered. Puck was leering at the three of them. Mercedes and Kurt were exaggeratedly fanning themselves. And then her eyes fell onto the blonde. Miss Fabray seemed to have a pink hue coloured on her cheeks and her gaze seemed to be deliberately looking anywhere but at the front. _That worked well, _Rachel thought with a smirk.

"Girls, that was uh- that was great." Mr. Shuester said, giving them a clap. "It really captured the theme this week, well done."

Rachel moved back to her seat feeling a whole lot better about the bet's progress. She was going to make sure the blonde continued to attend Glee and she was definitely going to make the most of her presence.

* * *

><p>Review responses:<p>

To all the anons who have reviewed, I can't personally address you but thankyou all for your comments :)

Faberry's-Knight, nosyposy, Gleeker21, smartblonde317, pumpkin513, ShowerofCunts, snidget20, REDTIGERSKUNK, Fate-187, RoaT, momo0424, Gleek Goes Directioner, Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM, d80p, raelyunn9, feintidea, Miss Waffles, FaberryOTP, EloquentSilence, Fberry, orgy123, MCLF, SuperTAsh, bryan2013, Brokendreams03, Silnt Angl, pati1993, MSCFH, Cate53, Quinnsexriot, LoveableDork, LoveLight22, Mesk24, nicholee33, Hirosapprentice, LoveSKINS94, wildmucus, starbuckjade, laurapyper, KAAY YEAHS, Aly Berry freezer-bulb, thisuglybeautifulworld, nayaholic13, Alive Loves Rock Music, berniivdee ,BloodTearsGold: Thankyou all so much for words of encouragement and kindness! It's very much appreciated.

Babyblue2189: Hey, sorry for typing your name incorrectly! Also, thanks for the feedback on the sex dream. I didn't want to reveal too much so I'm glad it wasn't too over done :) And also, to your question about how Quinn can wear pants. She wears compression shorts.

ArchBear: Wow, seriously one of the nicest reviews I've ever received. I must admit I giggled at your reaction. Your wife must have been confused haha. As for the comments about my writing, thanks a lot. And while I don't really agree due to the fact that I'm extremely amateur, I appreciate it a lot.

I'll continue from now on to answer any reviews I get here, so I'd love to hear your input.


End file.
